El amor es Esperanza
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Vida y muerte de Esperanza, madre de Atena y su relación con Aioros y Saga.
1. Hajime

Prólogo a la segunda edición:

Bueno, esta es la versión corregida de "El amor es Esperanza" la cual me vi obligada a hacer porque a una semana de haberlo puesto en me lo borraron por mi INVOLUNTARIA violación de las reglas sobre formatos. Ahora, y esperando no violar ninguna otra regla (y no es chiste) pondré esta nueva versión corregida. Pero como en ese ínterin pasaron muchas cosas y se habló mucho de este fic, no suelo tomarme tanto espacio para saludar gente, pero de verdad se lo merecen así que gracias muy especiales a:

Tomoyo, mi beta-reader y amiga que me tradujo las reglas de que yo le pedí desesperadamente que lo hiciera. **Tomoyo, gracias totales! **Nunca creí que iba a decir esto pero... ¡no cambiés nunca! Yo te quiero como sos

A la gente que me dejó sus mensajes en el mismo sitio; lamentablemente ya no existen pero los recuerdo a todos (afortunadamente guarde los mensajes mandados por mail). Gracias a ustedes, ya que de no haber sido por su apoyo creo que no volvería a rescribir el fic, pero creo que sería traicionarlos si me dejara vencer. Gracias a todos, de verdad. También a quienes lo pidieron por correo, perdonen si no los menciono a todos pero sepan que son ustedes.

A la Princesa Atena que fue la primera en publicar mi fic sin ninguna objeción. Amiga, eres una verdadera webmistress y tienes la mejor page de Saori-Seiya de la web!

A mis amigas del foro de Captain Tsubasa; Lily, Alisse, Anilú, mi abogada de causas perdidas (o sea yo) Berthis, etc que me bancaron toda una noche por msn en un día que me sentí muy incomprendida). También a aquellos que leyendo las notas de mi fic "Diario para Tino" siguieron paso a paso el problema y me mandaron su apoyo aunque ni sabían de lo que estaba hablando.

A Misao, que encontré el otro día en el msn con ¡el título de mi fic en su nick! Creo que eso no le pasa a todos los fanfickers así que, Misao, me hiciste sentir especial. Gracias.

Y para terminar, a todos los que leen este fic, gracias por leer este fic y animarme a continuar, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Vicky

Rosario, Abril del 2005

_Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar a todos los fans de Saint Seiya que mi intención con este fic no es contar una historia de amor, sino una historia sobre lo que el AMOR (en todas sus formas) produce en los seres humanos y lo que ocurre cuando éste les falta. Así que no lo tomen como un fic de romance, ¿eh? Me vi obligada a cortarlo en tres partes para facilitar su lectura, pero es uno solo. De ahí los títulos de "hajime, tsuzuku y owari", o sea "principio, continuación y fin"._

_Nos vemos al final del fic con las notas de siempre._

_**El amor es Esperanza (Hajime)**_

Grecia- Septiembre de 1979

¡Tonta! ¿Crees que tu sacrificio valdrá de algo?

¡Tal vez no sea más que una simple mujer, que no puede hacer mucho por ella! ¡Pero no dejaré que nadie le haga daño porque ella es la paz para el mundo!

El cuerpo sin vida de una mujer yace en el peñasco que está detrás del Salón de Atena, al final de las Doce Casas. No demasiado lejos de allí se oye a un guardia gritar:

¡Trataron de matar a Atena! ¡Hay un traidor en el Santuario!

Aioros, Caballero de Sagitario, recorre las calles de un pequeño pueblo que se sitúa en las afueras del Santuario. Camina preocupado: el maestro le ha encomendado una importante misión.

Flashback Aiorios.

Santuario- Salón del trono. El maestro Shion está de espaldas al trono; el murmura...

Aiorios...

Aquí estoy –se inclina el Caballero de Sagitario- ¿Para qué me necesita, su santidad?

Cómo sabes Aiorios, he estado estos días en Star Hill consultando a las estrellas sobre los futuros acontecimientos que se avecinan sobre la Tierra –comienza a caminar.-Como ya sabíamos lamentablemente grandes catástrofes se aproximan sobre nuestro amado mundo pero, eso no es lo más importante...

Pero Su Santidad... ¿Qué puede ser más importante que los peligros que acechan a la humanidad? Si es así, todos los Caballeros del Santuario debemos prepararnos para...

Déjame terminar. El mundo se enfrentará a diversos males, pero no debemos temer, porque Atena ya está entre nosotros.

El rostro de Aiorios no puede disimular su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del patriarca.

¿Atena? ¿Quiere decir que la reencarnación de la diosa que aparece cada 250 años se hizo presente por fin?

Así es. –asiente el Patriarca. -Cómo bien has dicho, toda la orden de la caballería debe prepararse para su llegada. Pero para eso, antes tienes una misión por cumplir.

¿Una misión? ¿Cuál?

Debes encontrar a la "Divina Doncella"

¿A la Divina Doncella ? No entiendo...

El patriarca deja de caminar y mira a Aiorios. Con la voz calma pero firme comienza su relato.

Cuando un dios se hace presente en la Tierra, no lo hace directamente sino a través de un cuerpo mortal. A lo largo de los siglos los dioses eligen a seres humanos que los traerán a la vida en cada era. Es cierto que esas familias no son escogidas al azar, pero más allá de eso no existe ninguna diferencia entre el nacimiento de un dios y el de un humano. Sin embargo, en el caso de Atena es diferente...

...Según el mito, Atena ha nacido directamente de la cabeza de Zeus, sin necesidad de una madre. Por supuesto eso sólo era posible en los tiempos mitológicos, ahora Atena nacerá de las entrañas de una mujer mortal que será su madre, pero concebida por la gracia de Zeus.

Pero eso quiere decir que...

Sí, Aiorios. En el primer segundo de este año una doncella ha sido designada para llevar dentro suyo a la futura Atena. Cómo te dije, debes encontrarla y traerla al Santuario.

¿Pero por qué yo Su Santidad? No creo estar lo suficientemente capacitado como otros caballeros para llevar a cabo tan importante misión. Quizás debió enviarme a mí a avisar del nacimiento de Atena a los caballeros que se encuentran alrededor del mundo y dejarle a Shura que encuentre a la Divina Doncella, ya que él es el Caballero más fiel y...

No. Las estrellas te han señalado como el elegido para cuidar de Atena y de su madre. No será algo fácil, se te presentarán muchos inconvenientes en el camino ahora y en el futuro. Comenzarás de inmediato con tu búsqueda.

¿Y cómo la reconoceré Su Santidad? ¿Lleva alguna marca o ella misma se presentará ante mí?

No, no lleva ninguna marca. Deberás confiar en tu buen criterio, en tu cosmos y en tu fe. Pero sí tendrás una señal cuando la hayas encontrado, aunque yo sé que no te equivocarás.

Fin del flashback.

Desde ese entonces Aioros ha salido del Santuario buscando a la futura madre de la diosa y si bien han surgido posibles candidatas, por diversos motivos han quedado descartadas y, por sobre todas las cosas, en ningún caso había recibido la señal tan esperada.

"_Su Santidad me aseguró que puedo hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que han pasado dos meses aún no he dado con su paradero. ¿Es acaso fracasaré en tan importante mandato?"_

Aiorios mira al cielo. La noche ya había caído, pero el cielo se presenta sin estrellas. Los vendedores ya han levantado sus cosas y no hay transeúntes en el poblado, excepto él...

... o al menos así lo cree...

Se escucha un lamento al fondo de una callejuela. Aiorios se sobresalta; será algún animal herido? No, es un llanto humano, cargado de una insondable pena. Luego ve algo que parece, no; ES una silueta femenina que oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas y se tapa la cabeza con los brazos. El caballero observa que lleva unas ropas algo pasadas de moda: un poncho largo y grande, que le tapa casi todo el vestido de bambúla. El Caballero de Sagitario se acerca hasta ella.

Señorita, señorita. ¿Está usted... bien?

Aioros ahora puede apreciar que se trata de una mujer muy joven (sobre todo por el detalle de la cinta roja, típica de los hipíes, que trae en la frente) probablemente de su misma edad. La muchacha no le contesta y sigue llorando.

¿Puedo... ayudarla en algo? –pregunta el caballero.

A morirme, tal vez...

El caballero se queda estupefacto ante esa respuesta. Más intrigado, se inclina junto a la chica y aparta los brazos de su cabeza.

Tranquila, no voy a hacerle daño...

Da igual...

¿Porqué dice eso?

La muchacha alza la vista tímidamente, cómo un pajarillo asustado, pero no dice nada. Entonces Aioros vuelve a hablar.

Con todo respeto, no creo que una señorita tan joven y bonita no tenga una buena razón para vivir... ¿Cómo se llama?

Esperanza...

¿Sabe Esperanza? No creo que con ese nombre no exista una esperanza para usted...

¡Es que si supiera lo que me pasa! No, no me creería... para que me creyera tendría que creer en los milagros, o estar completamente loco...

He visto... –hace una pausa- He visto cosas que otros ni siquiera saben que existen y tampoco estoy loco, o al menos eso creo.

Esperanza suelta una risita y sonríe por primera vez.

Por lo menos pude hacerla reír... no ha comido nada, ¿verdad? –pregunta el joven. -¿Se ofendería si la invito a cenar ahora?

Acepto la cena si usted me dice su nombre. –responde la muchacha.

Yo soy Aiorios... Vamos, o se hará tarde.

Ya en una posada, ubicada en el corazón del pueblo, ambos jóvenes comparten una sustanciosa cena. Ahora, mientras Esperanza come como desesperada, Aiorios puede observar más detenidamente su rostro: la piel blanca, el cabello lacio y largo, castaño muy claro igual que los grandes ojos, los labios finitos pero carnosos... y una expresión de desamparo total.

Perdóneme, no suelo tener estos modales cuando estoy comiendo... –explica Esperanza. -Lamento mucho las molestias que le estoy causando... pero es que no como hace días... nunca me imaginé que me pudiera llegar a gustar tanto el guisado de lentejas...

Espero que con el estómago lleno reconsidere su idea de suicidarse...

La muchacha palidece; con un gesto de pena baja la mirada.

Supongo que le debo una explicación, pero cómo le dije no me creería...

Haga la prueba... –insiste Aioros.

De acuerdo: estoy embarazada.. estoy embarazada de un niño que no tiene padre, y no me refiero a que tiene y se fue, sino que sencillamente no existe, mejor dicho nunca existió. Yo sé que es un delirio pero ¡estoy completamente segura!

Aiorios abre los ojos sorprendido; ¿será Esperanza la Divina Doncella? Ella sigue hablando:

Fue la noche del año nuevo. Yo había ido a ver los fuegos artificiales que se arrojan todos los años a las doce...

Flashback Esperanza.

Esperanza camina por una colina. Gracias a las luces brillantes de las estrellas y el clima agradable es fácil olvidar que se trata de una noche de invierno. La muchacha se sienta en el pasto, dispuesta a ver el espectáculo. A las doce, las campanas de las iglesias anuncian la llegada del nuevo año. En ese momento, junto con los fuegos artificiales, se aparece una estrella fugaz. Un impulso inexplicable se apodera de la joven, que comienza a correr detrás de ella, como si pudiera alcanzarla. De ese modo, llega hasta lo más alto de la colina.

De pronto volví a ver la estrella, esta vez acercándose a mí. Fue tan extraño... es como si hubiera podido verla en cámara lenta aproximándose cada vez más hasta que entró en mi cuerpo...

En ese momento todo se detuvo... los animales no se movían, la arena había quedado suspendida en el aire, tampoco se movían las plantas con el viento... ¡pero yo podía verlo! Y luego de eso caí desmayada...

Fin del flashback.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos eso creía. Pensé que había sido un sueño, pero después comprobé que no...

¿Hace cuanto que sabe su estado?

Unas dos semanas mas o menos... –la joven comienza a llorar- ¿¡Oh, qué voy a hacer? No tengo familia ni amigos, pero tampoco podía quedarme en mi pueblo... ¿¿¿Quién me va a creer semejante historia? ¡Pero es cierto yo se lo juro! ¡No sé que voy a hacer!

No tiene que preocuparse por nada... –la tranquiliza el caballero. -Sé que no miente. No sabe cuánto la hemos estado buscando Divina Doncella...

Esperanza mira sorprendida al joven caballero; él tiene unos ojos tan sinceros, tan llenos de paz... algo dentro suyo le indica que confíe en él...

¿Eh? Pero...

Lo que le pasó está escrito desde los tiempos inmemoriales. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarle, pero primero debe acompañarme a un lugar...

¿Un lugar? ¿Adónde?

Al Santuario de Atena

¿Santuario? Pero... –pregunta sorprendida.

Confíe en mí, por favor... Acompáñeme, si nos vamos ahora tal vez a la mañana ya podamos ver al Gran Maestro.

Aioros se dirige hasta la puerta del salón del trono. De allí sale Arles, o al menos eso cree el caballero, ya que en verdad se trata de Saga de Géminis que ha tomado su identidad después de haber asesinado al verdadero Arles.

Arles, dile al Maestro que me urge verlo por favor.

Sin decir palabra, el asistente del Patriarca entra en la recámara antecediendo a Aiorios. Susurra unas palabras al oído del Maestro, que con un gesto le indica al Caballero de Sagitario (quien ahora luce su espléndida armadura dorada) que pase. Aiorios hace una reverencia

Su Santidad. –dice Aioros. -Encontré a la Divina Doncella y ha venido conmigo.

Detrás suyo entra Esperanza, cubriendo su cabeza con una mantilla como era la costumbre para todas las mujeres que entran al santuario siendo ajenas a él.

El falso Arles se sobresalta, pero la máscara que lo cubre no deja ver su sorpresa, en cambio el Maestro Shion apenas hace un gesto y dice:

Arles, puedes retirarte.

Saga se va, molesto; es evidente que la delicadeza del asunto es tan grande que ni él puede participar de la conversación, pero hubiera deseado quedarse para ver que podía averiguar que le sirviese a sus planes, que, como sabemos son hacerse cargo del Santuario y así dominar el mundo. Pero la figura de la madre de Atena es algo que va más allá de su incumbencia, aunque finja ser la mano derecha del Patriarca. Hace una reverencia y antes de marcharse dirige una disimulada mirada a la joven, pero el pañuelo no lo deja ver su cara. Él dice titubeando...

Creo... que ya puede quitarse la mantilla.

Temblorosa, Esperanza se corre el velo y deja en descubierto su rostro, un rostro idéntico al que sería luego el de Atena.

Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, el maestro Shion se incorpora y se dirige hacia la muchacha diciendo...

Bienvenida a su casa, Divina Doncella.

El maestro se arrodilla ante ella. Esperanza se asusta por la sorpresiva reacción.-¡Oh, no, no, no es necesario! –Ella toma las ancianas manos del Patriarca- ¡No por mí, por favor!

El Maestro se incorpora:

Su noble corazón es la prueba fidedigna de que es la madre de nuestra diosa. Yo soy Shion, el patriarca de este santuario y estoy para cumplir su voluntad, al igual que todos los caballeros de la Orden. ¿El caballero Aioros ha sido amable con usted?

¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí, sí! Maestro, me siento profundamente honrada y les agradezco todas sus atenciones, pero... hay algo que me preocupa

¿Qué es Divina Doncella?

¿Y si hubiera un error y yo no fuera la elegida para dar a luz a Atena? ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros?

Porque puedo leerlo en su cosmos.

¿En el cosmos Su Santidad? –pregunta Aioros.

Así es. Su cosmos está mezclado con el de Atena, porque aún ella no ha nacido. Pero si tiene dudas puede comprobarlo usted mismo. Acompáñeme por favor, vos también Aioros.

Los tres se dirigen hacia la estatua de Atena que se encuentra detrás del salón del trono. Allí se encuentran las armas de la diosa: el escudo y el cetro. Las armas, no, la estatua completa reacciona al contacto con el cosmos de Esperanza y emana de ambas un cosmos brillante y dorado.

Aioros observa emocionado hasta las lágrimas, también el Maestro –aunque más serio- se siente conmovido ante la sublime escena.

"_¡Su cosmos está lleno de amor y bondad! ¡No hay duda, es ella, la Divina Doncella!_"

El cosmos de Esperanza recibe un mensaje de los dioses, probablemente de la propia Atena, imposible de explicar o entender con palabras; únicamente con el cosmos.

Un poco después todo vuelve a la normalidad y Shion vuelve a hablar:

Divina Doncella, espero que con esto haya podido comprender la importante misión que los dioses le han encomendado.

Sí Maestro; pondré todo mi esfuerzo para ser cumplirla dignamente. Velaré por Atena con el mismo empeño que lo hacen sus Caballeros. Se lo juro.

Aioros ronda el coliseo, cerciorándose de que todo marche normalmente. En estos momentos el Santuario se encuentra un tanto desprotegido, ya que existen sólo cinco de los doce caballeros: Shura de Capricornio, Saga de Géminis, Dohko de Libra y él, el caballero de Sagitario. A su vez están el Maestro Shion y Arles, un caballero de plata que es tan fuerte como un dorado. Pero Shura está viajando por el mundo dando la noticia de la llegada de Atena a todos los caballeros y Dohko está vigilando a Hades en Cinco Picos, y lo mismo hace Saga con Poseidón (o así lo creen en el Santuario). Por otro lado el Maestro y Caballero de Aries, Shion, está muy enfermo y es Arles quién maneja la mayor parte del funcionamiento del Santuario.

De todos modos, el Patriarca le había encargado vigilar el Santuario de posibles enemigos, sobre todo en este momento que la Doncella está allí. Aioros está por entrar en su templo cuando salen a recibirlo.

¡Hermano, hermano! –exclama el pequeño Aioria.

¡Aioria! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sabes bien que la Casa de Sagitario tiene muchas trampas peligrosas y no tienes que andar cuando no estoy yo!

Es que te estaba buscando. ¡Qué bueno que ya has vuelto! ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Yo también hermanito –lo abraza.

¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste apenas volviste?

Es que tuve asuntos muy importantes de los que ocuparme. Ya encontré a la futura madre de Atena.

¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Cuéntame todo de tu viaje!

Está bien –Aioros conduce a su hermano al interior de la novena casa- Te contaré mientras comemos y luego retomaremos tu entrenamiento.

¿Tan pronto? ¡Ufa! –se cruza de brazos.

Pues sí. ¿O no te quieres convertir en uno de los caballeros más poderosos de todos? –sonríe.

¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú hermano!

Entonces tienes que entrenar. Ven, vamos a comer...

Saga mira sentado en su habitación (contigua a la del Maestro Shion) la estatua de Atena, mientras elabora sus planes.

_"La mejor forma de tomar el poder será esperar a la muerte de Shion y que me nombre su sucesor. Después de todo es sólo cuestión de tiempo, no podrá resistir más de seis meses. Además..._ -mira la botella que contiene el veneno que hábilmente le ha estado suministrando al Patriarca en las comidas desde que tomó el lugar de Arles- _"El viejo no es un problema. Ahora tengo que centrar mi atención en el nacimiento de Atena. Tenía esperanzas de que Aioros no encontrara a tiempo a la Divina Doncella, pero ahora que apareció debo deshacerme de ella antes de que dé a luz..."_

Ahora, el falso Arles se levanta y dirige sus pasos hacia la recámara de Esperanza. Al ver que la puerta de la habitación se encuentra ligeramente abierta, entra. En este instante, la Doncella sale de la tina en la que se ha estado dando su baño y se dispone a cambiarse. El caballero se oculta detrás de las cortinas, Esperanza se para frente al espejo (por delante de dónde está escondido Saga) y se quita la túnica que la cubre.

Saga empalidece al contemplar la silueta de la Doncella. Ella comienza a secar su cabello que cae como una lluvia sobre su espalda. El Caballero de Géminis hace un esfuerzo para desviar su mirada del cuerpo de la mujer a la que ha venido a matar. Tanto a favor como en contra de su voluntad consigue hacerlo y se da vuelta, moviendo accidentalmente las cortinas.

¿Quién anda ahí? Pregunta Esperanza mirando el reflejo del espejo.

Saga sale rápidamente de la habitación. Él trata de alejarse rápidamente por los pasillos del Santuario pero una voz reclama su presencia.

¿Señor Arles?

Un sudor frío corre por la espalda del Caballero; ¿lo habrá descubierto su fallida víctima?

Tratando de manejar sus nervios voltea, para quedar de frente a la Doncella, pero con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

¿Sí, Divina Doncella?

Es que... estaba cambiándome y me pareció que había alguien en mi cuarto... pero ya revisé todo y no encontré a nadie... ¿usted vio algo por casualidad?

Saga se desconcierta; ¿Acaso aquella endemoniada mujer lo estará poniendo a prueba? ¿O ya ha descubierto sus planes y está tratando que se incriminara? Ya obligado por las circunstancias decide mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer y averiguarlo. Alza la vista y se encuentra con la imagen de Esperanza, ya vestida, lo que le hace dirigir su atención al rostro. Allí está, con sus ojos grandes y luminosos como estrellas, la nariz pequeña y los labios carnosos que sirven de sostén a una sonrisa limpia y pura. El Caballero de Géminis siente nuevamente desarmarse; había conocido muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna como aquella, tan sensual y tan inocente al mismo tiempo, ignorante de que su sola imagen tiene la capacidad de enfrentar ejércitos dispuestos a morir por ella.

No, Divina Doncella, no he notado nada extraño. Pero le prometo que voy a investigar.

Oh, bueno... no se preocupe. Probablemente fui solamente yo imaginando cosas. Es que aún no me acostumbro a la vida en este Santuario, sabe? –sonríe

De todos modos revisaré –Saga se da vuelta para marcharse.

Señor Arles, ¿se siente bien? Es que lo noto un poco nervioso... –dice sujetándolo del brazo.

Saga lucha para no sentirse paralizado nuevamente y retira bruscamente su brazo.

¡NO! Quiero decir, sí, estoy bien Doncella. Daré una vuelta y si encuentro algo se lo comunico. Con su permiso.

El falso Arles se retira a toda velocidad mientras Esperanza lo mira extrañada, sin sospechar lo sucedido; y mucho menos lo que pudo suceder.

Esperanza recorre las escaleras de las Doce Casas, cuesta abajo. Al llegar al Templo de Sagitario se encuentra con el caballero de este signo.

¡Aiorios, Aiorios! –grita al ver al caballero dorado.

¿Divina Doncella? ¿Qué hace por acá?

Hum... andaba dando una vuelta por el lugar. –dice ella con un gesto de impaciencia algo infantil- Es que... ¡ya estoy harta de estar encerrada todo el día!

No debería andar sola. –le reprocha Aioros. -Si no conoce los caminos del Santuario puede perderse.

Es verdad... –Piensa Esperanza unos instantes- ¡Ya sé! ¿Porqué no me acompaña? ¡Venga! –y agrega en tono de broma- Mire que si me dice que no, iré sola y si me pasa algo será su culpa...

De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere ver?

Bueno, yo oí algo sobre un reloj... eso estoy buscando. ¿Sabe dónde está?

Por supuesto. Yo la llevo.

Ya en la Torre, Aioros hace de improvisado guía turístico de la Doncella.

Esta es la Torre del Reloj de fuego. Se enciende cada vez que ocurre un hecho importante. Mas allá están las Doce Casas, dónde me encontró, destinadas a los Caballeros Dorados.

Los caballeros como usted, ¿verdad?

Sí... aún somos pocos, pero pronto estarán todos...

Aioros, hay algo que quiero preguntarle. He visto que en el Santuario hay bastantes mujeres, pero todas llevan una máscara. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Es parte de las reglas. Si una mujer es vista sin su máscara por un hombre, queda obligada a amarlo o a matarlo. De no hacerlo queda inmediatamente deshonrada.

Pero... yo soy mujer y no uso máscara...

Solamente Atena puede mostrarse con el rostro descubierto, y usted también porque es su madre, tan pura como la misma Atena.

Igual me parece injusto... yo creía que la liberación femenina había sido mundial...

Aiorios se ríe, pero Esperanza se enoja.

¿Qué, acaso le causa gracia lo que digo?

No, no, Divina Doncella, yo nunca quise faltarle al respeto... es solo... que me pareció un poco ingenuo su comentario. Perdóneme, por favor...

Esperanza finge enojo y contesta:

-¿O sea que quiere decirme que soy ingenua, eh? –suelta una dulce risita- ¡Usted también es ingenuo! Todo el tiempo andarme diciendo "Divina Doncella, discúlpeme por esto" "Divina Doncella perdóneme por lo otro" y así permanentemente. ¿Cree que realmente me puedo llegar a ofender por algo que me diga?

Es que usted...

Y aparte eso: todo el tiempo "Divina Doncella, usted... bla, bla, bla..." ¿Porqué no me trata de tú y listo? ¡Me hace sentir una vieja! ¡Además, así no LE puedo tutear, y realmente es demasiado joven para que le diga de "usted"!

Usted puede llamarme como quiera, pero yo... no puedo. Compréndame, por favor.

Bueno, no TE voy a obligar, pero al menos dime Esperanza. El día que nos conocimos me insististe para que te dijera mi nombre, y te lo dije! Así que úsalo, no me hagas que te lo ordene, eh? –sonríe.

Está bien... Esperanza... –sonríe tímidamente.

En ese caso te voy a regalar algo que te traje. –Esperanza saca de entre sus ropas una cinta color rojo.- Me di cuenta que se te viene el flequillo a la cara. Si te pones esta cinta no te va a molestar más.

Yo... me siento muy halagado pero... no entiendo porqué... –dice sorprendido.

¿No? ¿No te parece suficiente haber salvado mi vida y la de mi hija?

Ese es mi deber...

Aún así. Es roja, para la suerte. A mí me la trajo cuando te encontré a vos. Prometéme que la vas a usar..

Está bien.. se lo prometo.

_Esperaría que no te asuste, este instante de sinceridad;_

_mi corazón vomita su verdad._

_Es que hay una guerra entre dos por ocupar el mismo lugar;_

_la urgencia o la soledad._

Saga bebe con lentitud su vaso de licor. Todo este asunto del nacimiento de Atena lo tiene a mal traer. Ha perdido el impulso inicial de deshacerse del problema antes de que comenzase, y todo por su propia culpa. Bebe otro trago; a su mente viene la imagen de la Doncella cambiándose. Aquella vista lo había descolocado, y el recordarla le provoca el mismo efecto. Pero no sólo eso, además lo... ¿provoca? Saga reacciona al tomar conciencia de aquel terrible pensamiento y lo desecha violentamente; no puede darse el lujo de pensar así por dos razones. Por un lado, su objetivo es eliminar a la madre de la diosa, tal vez por un tiempo no sea peligrosa, pero finalmente se convertirá en un obstáculo y deberá matarla de todos modos. Por el otro, traición y lujuria son dos pecados muy distintos; un caballero no puede permitirse pensar así de alguien sagrado como lo es la Divina Doncella, por muy enemiga que pueda llegar a ser. Pero, claro, ¿que le hace un crimen más a alguien que pronto dominará el mundo sino el universo?

"_Cuando yo lo gobierne todo, no habrá nadie que pueda juzgar si he quebrantado la ley, porque yo seré la ley, seré omnipotente! ¡Controlaré a Atena, a la Doncella y al universo entero!_

Esperanza recoge flores del peñón, debajo de los pasillos dónde se ubica su recámara en el ala principal. Ella respira hondo para inhalar el aire puro de la mañana. Luego, observa los pájaros que ya se desplazan por el cielo y también, una pequeña roca que vuela al ras de su cabeza.

La muchacha se cubre con los brazos.

Ups! –exclama Aioria sabiendo que se mandó una macana.

Esperanza ve al niño y exclama

¡Ey, espera!

¡Oh, no!

Aioria se mira y suelta la gomera responsable de la piedra. Luego trata de echarse a correr, pero se cae y es rápidamente alcanzado por la Doncella.

¿Ey, que haces?

¡Ay, lo siento mucho, señorita!

Yo estoy bien, pero te pregunto por eso –señala la gomera –¿Por qué le tirabas piedras a los pájaros?

Aioria responde con expresión afligida:

Bueno... yo sólo quería ver si los alcanzaba... Estaba jugando...

Pues no creo que esas aves piensen de igual manera. ¿A ti te gustaría que alguien te tirara piedras sólo porque piensa que es divertido?

No...

No está mal jugar, pero si no lastimamos a nadie, y menos a un ser más débil que nosotros. ¿Comprendes?

Ssss... sí. –responde Aioria apenado. -Lo siento...

Bueno, no hay problema, mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer...

Llega Aioros. Al ver a su hermano exclama:

¡Aioria! ¡¿Pero qué estabas haciendo! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido!

¡Hermano!

¡Oh, no lo retes, por favor! Sólo es un niño...

¡Esperanza! –se sorprende al verla allí- ¿¡Aioria, estabas molestando a la Doncella?

No, no. Él está hablando conmigo, yo fui la que lo llamó. Tienes un hermano muy pícaro, ¿eh? –opina la Doncella.

Esperanza, aún no ha amanecido del todo y en su estado el rocío la puede enfermar.

Es que me desperté temprano, y cómo no podía volver a dormirme, decidí levantarme y dar una vuelta.

De todos modos no debió hacerlo. –le reprocha Aioros. -Aún está muy frío...

Y oscuro... –agrega el niño.

Y oscuro. Podría tener un accidente.

Ay, exageras Aioros. –dice Esperanza minimizando el asunto. -Además me aburro sin hacer nada.

¡Es que no debe exponerse así! –El joven hace un gesto de tierno reproche- La mayoría de los lugares del Santuario son bastante inhóspitos...

Y peligrosos... –acorta Aioria.

Y peligrosos. No son para que una mujer cómo usted ande sola...

Agradezco tu preocupación Aioros, pero ¿no fue acaso que me trajiste al Santuario justamente para que no corra peligro?

Pues sí, pero de los peligros del mundo exterior, no todos los peligros del planeta. En su condición actual usted es muy frágil...

Y linda...

Y linda. Por eso es que no tiene que... ¡Aioria! ¿Qué me hiciste decir? ¡Ya vas a ver!

Aioros persigue a su hermano menor que finalmente se esconde detrás de la Doncella. Ella se ríe a carcajadas, pero el caballero está molesto con su hermano.

¡Aioria! ¡Discúlpate con...! ¿Esperanza, está usted bien?

Esperanza: -¡Sí, sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Perdóname, es que hace mucho que no me reía así... ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Ay, ay... ¡Me duele la panza de tanta risa!

No debe esforzarse, Esperanza. ¡Y tú Aioria, ya vamos a hablar, no pienses que vas a salir tan bien de esto! Esperanza, ¿porqué no vamos a un lugar dónde pueda sentarse?

Ya en la arena de los duelos, Aioria corre por toda la pista como castigo por su conducta, mientras refunfuña por las indicaciones de su hermano mayor, que lo observa desde las gradas acompañado de la Doncella.

¿Así que Aioria es tu único hermano? –le pregunta Esperanza al caballero.

Sí. Nuestros padres eran campesinos. Murieron en un terremoto. Desde ese entonces yo lo cuido.

¿Y cómo decidieron convertirse en caballeros?

Bueno... no es algo que decidimos... sino que se decide. Existe la creencia de que todos los caballeros son reencarnaciones de anteriores caballeros así que... es difícil de explicar...

Como todo acá, el maestro ya me estuvo contando unas cosas de unas guerras sagradas y todo eso. Pero no te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando...

¿No extraña su pueblo, la vida en el "mundo exterior"?

En realidad no... –ella baja la mirada- No tengo nada ni nadie que me ate a alguna parte. Si me hubiera matado aquel día que me encontraste, nadie me hubiera llorado. Pero estoy feliz de no haberlo hecho...

Ahora Esperanza levanta sus luminosos ojos, que chocan con la claridad de los de Aioros. Ella sigue hablando:

He estado pensando mucho durante este mes y medio sobre todo lo pasado y me alegro de cómo salió todo. Me gusta estar acá, me siento segura, aunque haya cosas que nunca vaya a entender y además voy a tener esta hija que será lo más importante para mí.

Esperanza, escúcheme...

Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir: que no me pertenece, que le pertenece a la humanidad y que yo no puedo interferir en ese plan, ni tampoco es mi intención hacerlo pero... ¿Quién se va a encargar de educarla?

La educación de Atena está en manos del Patriarca.

Sí, de enseñarle sus deberes como diosa pero... ¿Quién se va ocupar de enseñarle a hablar o de explicarle porqué se pone el sol? ¿O de contarle cuentos para dormir o desvelarse cuando tenga fiebre? ¿Quién se va a encargar de calmarla cuándo tenga pesadillas o le tenga miedo a las sombras en la ventana? El maestro es muy bueno, pero ya es un anciano. Además, aquí hay cientos de personas dispuestas a morir por ella pero, y de vivir para ella?

Aioros escucha en silencio, pensando en que toda la belleza de la Doncella se iguala a la hermosura de su corazón.

Mi hija.. por más que hago un esfuerzo no puedo decirle Atena... es lo más importante que tengo, y me necesita, sabes? ¿Tú crees que si le pido al Patriarca que me deje hacerme cargo de ella me dará permiso?

Supongo... que si se lo explica de esa manera no habrá ningún problema.

Eso espero porque... ay, me volvieron los dolores de panza –apoya su mano sobre su estómago.

¿Se siente bien Esperanza? ¿No quiere que...?

¡Shhh! Espere –hace un gesto de pausa- ahí está! ¡Me patea! Fíjate –toma la mano de Aioros y la apoya contra su vientre.

Pero... –murmura Aioros sorprendido.

A ver si pasa de nuevo... –dice ella susurrando. -ahí, ¡late! ¿Lo escuchas Aioros?

Sí... es hermoso...

¿Verdad que si? Oh, parece que se detuvo. ¡Qué lastima!

Aioros trata de soltar su mano, y al hacerlo queda sujeto a la de Esperanza. Ellos se miran sorprendidos, sin saber que hacer. Ella se sonroja y él desvía la mirada. Su hermano interrumpe la escena.

Hermano, ya hice las quinientas vueltas ¿Qué hago ahora?

¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?

Pero hermano, si empezamos a la mañana, y ya es el mediodía.

¿Ya? Bueno... entonces...

Quizás deban irse a almorzar. –sugiere Esperanza. -Yo también debo ir a ver al Maestro. Estoy ayudando un poco a Lilly, la enfermera así que...

Sí, lo mejor es que nos vayamos. –asiente el caballero. -Despídete de Esperanza...

Adiós Esperanza...

¡No, tienes que decirle Divina Doncella!

Pero tú le dices Esperanza...

¡Pero es que yo... oh, no importa! Mejor vayamos a comer...

Los hermanos saludan a la Doncella y luego se va mientras ella comienza a reírse pícaramente como en un principio...


	2. Tsutzuku

_**El amor es Esperanza (tsuzuku)**_

Arles, quisiera saber si puede recibirme el Gran Maestro.-le dice Aioros a Saga.

Voy a averiguar. Espera un momento.

El falso caballero de plata entra en la recámara del Maestro. Allí se encuentran dos mujeres cuidando al Patriarca. Una de ellas es una mujer rubia de edad mediana y cabello recogido. Es Lilly, la enfermera; no lleva máscara porque ya no es amazona, y por lo tanto no está obligada. Ella prepara unos paños húmedos para un posible ataque de fiebre de Shion, los cuáles eran cada vez más frecuentes. La otra es Esperanza, quien le lee un libro al maestro, tan dulce e inocente como siempre. Sin que ella lo advierta, Saga la observa largamente, pues como siempre no puede evitarlo, auque le cueste mirarla a los ojos. Esperanza lee un relato:

"...Ella había visto que el dedo de la Muerte se posaba sobre su pecho, y que como lo efímero, había sido creada perfecta en su belleza sólo para morir; pero los terrores de la tumba, para ella, sólo residían en una consideración que me reveló una tarde, al anochecer, junto a las riveras del Río del Silencio..."

Su Santidad, ¿ha pensado en lo que le pedí la vez pasada?

Sí Doncella.

¿Entonces...? –inquiere ella ansiosa.

Si se marcha será totalmente libre, aunque si lo desea puede quedarse en el Santuario. Pero si lo hace, estará renunciando a su condición de mujer definitivamente y sólo podrá ser la Divina Doncella.

¿Pero podré quedarme con mi hija, verdad?

Señor Arles... –lo llama Lilly.

Saga reacciona rápidamente. Con voz fría, directamente ignora a la enfermera, y sólo dice:

Disculpe Su Santidad, el caballero Aioros desea verlo.

Dile que pase.

Lilly, vaya a ver a la enfermería si hay alguien que necesite que lo curen.

Seguramente podrás hacer más por ellos que por mí... –dice el Maestro Shion en tono de burla.

No diga esas cosas Su Santidad. –responde Lilly. -Voy a traer más agua y ya voy.

No se preocupe Lilly... –agrega Esperanza. -yo busco el agua y usted vaya a la enfermería.

Es que no quisiera que se cansara Doncella. Usted también es mi responsabilidad.

Bah, un poco de agua no va a terminar conmigo –sonríe- Además hoy me siento de muy buen ánimo. Ya vuelvo Su Santidad.

Al entrar Aioros él saluda a la Doncella con una reverencia, y ella le contesta con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Lilly y Esperanza se marchan ante la atenta mirada de Saga.

Otra vez el caballero de oro saluda, frente a él se encuentra el lecho del maestro, y su lado el falso caballero de plata.

Aioros, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –pregunta el Patriarca.

Vengo a saber de su salud y también a hacerle una consulta... un poco delicada –mira al caballero cubierto por la máscara.

Ya veo. Arles, ve a revisar las cartas que hayan llegado. Aunque esté enfermo, no podemos descuidar ningún tema. Con eso es suficiente por hoy.

Sí. –contesta Saga.

Tan frío como siempre, el caballero se marcha. Aioros se acerca al Maestro Shion, que le señala que se siente en la silla que antes había ocupado Esperanza.

Su Santidad, tengo una inquietud que no sé si puede responderme.

Dime Aiorios...

Es sobre Espe... sobre la Divina Doncella. ¿Qué pasará con ella cuando nazca Atena?

Deberá entregarla al Santuario. Hasta allí llega su responsabilidad. Luego es libre de marcharse, después de todo, sólo es una mujer.

Pero yo sé que le iba a pedir a Su Santidad si puede quedarse en el Santuario. Ella quiere compartir la crianza de Atena, es su mayor deseo. ¿Se lo concedería, por favor?

Shion se sorprende al escuchar el extraño pedido del Caballero de Sagitario. Reflexiona unos instantes; su voz cambia a un tono mucho más serio.

Aiorios... no quería decírtelo pero es posible que la Divina Doncella no sobreviva al parto.

¿Qué...? –exclama el caballero muy sorprendido.

Cómo ya te he dicho, su misión es traer a Atena al mundo de los humanos. Una vez hecho, no es necesaria.

Pero... ¡Eso no es justo! ¿¡Ese es el pago para quién traerá la paz al mundo! ¿¡La muerte! ¡Su Santidad, no entiendo! ¿Es que acaso no existe justicia en este mundo?

El anciano Patriarca mira al molesto Aiorios, que se contiene de derramar lágrimas llena de rabia e indignación. Luego agrega:

Comprendo tu sentir, pero así es la voluntad de los dioses y nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

¿Entonces debo... debemos quedarnos quietos mientas vemos cómo se escapa la vida de la Doncella?

Aiorios, si bien es probable que la Divina Doncella muera, tal vez en esta nueva reencarnación de Atena sea otra su suerte, pero no puedo asegurarte ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Sólo nos resta esperar a ver que ocurre.

Entra nuevamente Esperanza.

Aquí le traje el agua que me pidió Su Santidad –mira a Aioros, que se ve sensiblemente afectado- ¿Aioros, estás bien?

Aioros hace un esfuerzo para disimular la terrible noticia y desvía su mirada de la Doncella.

Sí, sólo que... recordé que tengo cosas que hacer... Con su permiso, Su Santidad.

Aioros se marcha en el momento que entra Lilly.

Oh, muchas gracias Doncella... –dice la enfermera. -por quedarse con el Maestro Shion, y perdón.

¿Perdón por qué? Me encanta ayudar. De niña quería ser doctora, y ahora es como si lo fuese un poquito...

Doncella, usted también necesita que la cuiden. –le dice Shion. -Mejor vaya a descansar.

Sólo porque me lo pide usted, Su Santidad. Bueno, entonces me despido. Mañana le traigo otro libro, que descanse.

La muchacha se marcha; Lilly se sienta al borde del lecho del maestro mientras le acomoda las almohadas.

¿Y Arles?

Lo envié a hacer unas revisiones con el correo y le dije que después podía irse a descansar.

"_Mejor así"_-piensa Lilly;ella percibe algo que no le agrada en el Caballero -Vi a Aioros al salir. Lo noté raro. ¿Pasó algo?

Me preguntó por el futuro de la Doncella, no le gustó lo que le respondí.

Aioros es un buen caballero y un buen hombre, pero es impulsivo como todos los jóvenes –medita un momento- No sé si hago bien en decirte esto, pero creo que él y la Doncella son bastante cercanos...

El Maestro mira a la enfermera; la conoce bien y sabe que si ella cree algo es porque es así. Luego suspira.

Ah... los jóvenes. Piensan que estar con alguien es tener su presencia física. No entienden que el amor no es apego, sino lo contrario.

Mira quien habla, el temperamental ariano que no acepta excusas o negativas. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en ese barco que iba para América, qué casi nos echan del salón de baile porque rompiste una escultura de hielo?

Sí, es verdad, fue aquella vez que no quisiste bailar conmigo...

Oh, bueno, yo era muy joven... además tú eras (y sigues siendo) 73 años mayor que yo, y en aquellos tiempos también solía pensar que la vida sin juventud no tenía fundamento.

¿Estás tratando de reconocer que tenías una actitud hedonista hacia la vida? –Dice Shion en tono jocoso- Oh, nunca creí que al final de mi vida fuera a tener a escuchar eso.

Hum, yo no diría tanto... solamente que en aquel momento para mi, eras un viejo –sonríe.

Ah... pero apenas Dohko te pidió de bailar aceptaste. Por eso me enfadé tanto.

Es que siempre me perdieron los morochos... y el vals. Además Dohko contaba mejores chistes que tú...

¡Pero no cómo los tuyos! ¡Ay vieja amiga, que pena que algunas cosas ya no vuelvan...! –piensa unos instantes- ¿Lilly, te arrepentiste alguna vez de ser amazona? Nunca entendí porqué elegiste esta vida llena de penurias. Eras tan hermosa y tan inteligente... hubieras conquistado el mundo...

¿Tú te arrepentiste de ser caballero?

No, tuve una vida bien vivida, sólo que a veces creo que hubo cosas que no supe disfrutar. Demasiadas presiones, aunque el honor de proteger a la humanidad lo ameritaron. Aún así espero que en la próxima vuelta, le toque a Dohko ser el responsable y a mi el viajero.

Bueno... ya tiene bastante con quedarse todo el día mirando esa piedra. Además, tienes suerte de que a ti la piel no se te haya quedado de ese color...

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡De verdad tus chistes son los mejores, Lilly!

Cuatro meses más tarde...

El Maestro Shion agoniza en su lecho de muerte. La enfermera hace lo posible para aliviar el dolor del moribundo, pero todo es en vano. A su lado también se encuentra Esperanza y Saga. Con voz temblorosa Shion se dirige a Esperanza.

Doncella, perdóneme por dejarla sola en el momento más crítico... pero la vida se me escapa y... y no ya puedo hacer nada...

No piense en eso Su Santidad... –responde ella entre llantos.

No Doncella, debo hacerlo. Tengo que... elegir a mi sucesor... sino todo será mucho más difícil... en... el futuro...

La fiebre vuelve a apoderarse del ex Caballero de Aries. La Doncella se acerca a la enfermera y le pregunta.

¿De qué habla, Lilly?

El maestro debe decidir quien será el nuevo Patriarca. –explica la ex amazona- Debe ser otro Caballero Dorado, pero no puede hacerlo si no están todos los caballeros que convoca. Aunque pronuncie el nombre del elegido, si no lo señala con su propia mano frente a frente, no tendrá validez la decisión.

Saga escucha atentamente; él sabe que si logra dilatar la llegada de Shura tendrá mas chances de hacerse con el poder sobre el Santuario. Por eso , gracias a su control del correo, envió a llamar al Caballero de Capricornio lo más tarde que pudo. El falso Arles presiente que verá prontamente los frutos de sus largamente estudiados planes; y se sonríe debajo de su inexpresiva máscara.

¿Y qué podemos hacer? –pregunta Esperanza.

Nada, sólo nos resta esperar.

El Patriarca balbucea algunas palabras sin sentido, con un gran esfuerzo de su parte logra hablar muy despacio.

Lilly...

La mujer corre al lecho del Patriarca.

Ya he tomado una decisión...

Pero Maestro.. –interrumpe el falso Arles- Aún no llegan ni el Caballero de Capricornio ni el Caballero de Géminis...

No importa. –contesta Lilly. -Divina Doncella, vaya a buscar a Aioros...

¡Sí! –sale la muchacha velozmente.

Lilly... –vuelve a murmurar Shion.

¿Si? –responde ella con los ojos húmedos.

¿...no te gustaría ser matriarca?

¡Que tonto! –sonríe tristemente.

Ya veo que no. Entonces ve a ver si Saga o Shura pudieron llegar. Hay algo que tengo que hablar con Arles.

Lilly sale tan rápidamente como lo hizo la Doncella pensando en que le gustaría tener la máscara sólo una vez más para que nadie pudiera verla llorar.

Finalmente, cuando el maestro sólo se encuentra en compañía de Saga...

Parece que vas a poder librarte de mí, después de todo...

¡Su Santidad! –exclama Saga.

No te hagas el tonto. Yo sé bien que no eres Arles ¿O qué, pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta de la diferencia en sus cosmos?

Pero entonces, no entiendo... ¿Por qué? –pregunta el falso Arles sorprendido.

Porque necesitas darte cuenta de tu error. Si no lo haces ahora, de todos modos tendrás que hacerlo algún día...

¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo por qué escuchar los tontos consejos de un viejo decrépito!

¿Te enfurece escuchar la verdad, eh? Por eso te irritas con facilidad.

Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero eso no evitará que pronto yo esté en tu lugar.

Qué pena que esas palabras no sean tuyas...

Shura corre velozmente por las escaleras de las Doce Casas hasta llegar al salón del trono. Allí Esperanza camina angustiada, hasta que ve al caballero de Capricornio dirigirse hacia ella.

¿Usted es Shura de Capricornio, verdad?

¡La Divina Doncella! –exclama Shura sorprendido.

¡Su Santidad está muy mal! –lo jala del brazo- ¡Venga conmigo!

La soledad fue tan sombría que no te dejó encontrar 

_tu naturaleza divina._

_La urgencia ganó esta vez, dispuesta a penetrarte,_

_prepotente y altiva._

Pero... ¿acaso no tienes miedo? –le pregunta Saga al Patriarca.

¿Miedo yo? ¿A qué? ¿A la muerte? Sé bien que la muerte es un descanso para quienes llevaron una vida limpia. Mi conciencia no me ha atormentado hasta ahora y no lo hará hoy tampoco. Pero... ¿es ese tu caso?

¡Cállate!

Qué pena que esas palabras no sean tuyas...

¡Cállate, o te callaré yo!

Estás siendo controlado. No es tu verdadero ser. ¡Reflexiona!

En ese momento entran Aioros, Lilly, Esperanza y Shura.

Escúcheme Doncella –Shion apunta su mano hacia Aioros- El... nuevo... Patriarca... es...

Pero Saga cierra rápidamente el puño de Maestro y este fallece antes de que su última voluntad sea evidente para la muchacha.

Descanse maestro...

Lilly abraza a Esperanza, que rompe a llorar mientras Saga cierra los ojos del Maestro.

No puede ser... –murmura Shura exhausto.

Llegamos tarde... –agrega Aioros desconsolado.

Creo... que lo mejor es que salgan todos... –dice con voz pesarosa Lilly. -Aioros, voy a necesitar ayuda. ¿Puedes quedarte?

Sí, por supuesto.

A la enfermera le toca la parte más cruel de la muerte, preparar el cuerpo para su último adiós. Todos obedecen y sin decir palabra se marchan. Después de unas horas salen, y cuando están solos, Lilly le habla al caballero.

Aioros...

¿Si?

El maestro te eligió a ti como su sucesor...

¿Qué? ¡Imposible, si no me señaló!

Si te señaló, estoy segura. Tiene que decírselo a todos. Si necesita un testigo, yo lo seré. Cuente con ello.

No Lilly, agradezco su confianza, pero me temo que la elección será un tema difícil. No se preocupe, me encargaré de ese tema.

Sin más, se marcha dejando a Lilly sola con sus pensamientos.

"_Aioros es un verdadero caballero; tiene un corazón generoso que no le interesa el poder. Pero me temo que no todos en este Santuario piensan igual..."_

El cuerpo del Maestro Shion es velado esa misma noche en el Santuario. Caballeros de todo el mundo llegan para presentar sus respetos. Lilly ha pedido permiso para dar el último adiós al maestro en soledad. Pero de todos quienes recuerdan su memoria, solamente Esperanza llora. Ella no se ha dado cuenta aún, pero en estos momentos es la persona de mayor autoridad en el Santuario. Justamente ese delicado tema es el que están tratando Aioros y Shura en la habitación contigua.

Llegó una carta de Saga. –explica Shura. -Dice que no llegará a tiempo a los funerales, así que no va a viajar. También dice que acatará cualquier decisión que se tome.

Entonces sólo somos nosotros dos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La Doncella no puede encargarse eternamente del mando, además la única forma de suspender el cargo de Patriarca es si estuviera Atena para tomar sus funciones pero...

Eso no ocurrirá hasta dentro de varios años. ¡Shura, tenemos que tomar una decisión! ¡Mientras estemos sin Patriarca, el Santuario es completamente vulnerable!

Tienes razón, pero no tenemos siquiera una nómina de los posibles candidatos. El puesto será para quien tenga el suficiente valor de aceptarlo. ¿Serás tú, Aioros?

¿Qué? –exclama el Caballero de Sagitario sorprendido.

Aioros, sólo somos Saga, tú y yo. Saga no puede ser porque debe vigilar a Poseidón y vos sos el caballero dorado más fuerte de este Santuario. Y en cuanto a mí, yo voto a tu favor.

No Shura. Yo no estoy preparado para ese cargo, créeme. No sabría como hacer... Además, Su Santidad me encomendó cuidar de la Doncella. Para mí ya es una enorme responsabilidad.

¿Y entonces...?

Yo creo que debería ser Arles. Ha sido durante mucho tiempo fiel al Maestro Shion, y conoce el funcionamiento de todo el Santuario.

Pero.. él es un simple caballero de plata...

Sí, pero es el más indicado. Yo voto por él.

Sería un cambio en las leyes, pero parece lo más correcto. Igual debemos pedirle autorización a la Divina Doncella. Sólo ella tiene la última palabra.

¿Estás de acuerdo entonces? ¿Qué decides entonces?

Está bien, voto por Arles. Si la Divina Doncella lo aprueba será el nuevo Patriarca.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación casi a oscuras, Lilly escribe en su recámara una nota secreta:

"_Querido amigo:_

_Perdóname que hayas recibido la triste noticia de la muerte de Shion a través de un simple telegrama, pero no me encontraba en condiciones de escribir nada. Debo reconocer que ya no estoy en condiciones de recibir las cosas sin que me logren afectar aunque sea un poco. _

_Pero no te escribo para desahogar mi pena, sino por un asunto más grave. Dohko, estoy segura de que Shion sí eligió a Aioros como su sucesor, pero este se ha negado a aceptar el cargo. En el lugar de Patriarca han nominado a Arles, que pese a ser un caballero de plata, seguramente aceptará el cargo. A mi me pareció algo inadmisible, pero la decisión la tomaron entre Aioros y Shura (los únicos con derecho a opinar) y la Divina Doncella no tiene la experiencia suficiente, no creo que objete nada. El comportamiento de Arles, ha sido muy extraño en los últimos tiempos, hasta me atrevería a decirte que no es él. La Divina Doncella es muy noble, pero joven y fácil de engañar, lo mismo que Aioros y Shura._

_Sobre Saga no hemos recibido nada más que una carta donde se excusaba de su falta y no se mostraba demasiado interesado por la línea de sucesión en el Santuario. No puedo evitar preocuparme y por eso voy a confesarte algo que no le he dicho siquiera a mi conciencia: desde que ocurrió aquel desgraciado incidente con su hermano, no puedo dejar de sospechar de él también._

_No sé que pensar, ya dudo de todo, excepto de mi buen criterio. Te enviaré esta carta por un medio seguro, haz lo mismo con la respuesta, ya no confío en el correo del Santuario._

_Por favor, dame un consejo. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?_

_Tu vieja amiga_

_Lilly_

Fuera del salón principal, Esperanza descansa de las conversaciones que tuvo que mantener obligadamente con todos los caballeros y amazonas que asistieron a los funerales. En realidad, en ese momento tan penoso, preferiría estar sola. Cuando Aioros se acerca, se seca las lágrimas que no puede mostrar en público.

Esperanza, la estuve buscando...

Sí, es que... sentía que me faltaba el aire. Lilly no está, la mandé a descansar un poco entonces vine un rato afuera...

Pero... estuvo llorando. Está triste, ¿no es verdad?

Esperanza mira al caballero, por un momento había olvidado que siempre adivinaba sus pensamientos. Además, el cambio en su ánimo es verdaderamente notorio.

Es que... desde que llegué al Santuario, el Maestro había sido muy bueno conmigo. Cuando había algo que no sabía siempre me lo explicaba de una manera sencilla para que lo pudiera entender y ahora que se fue...

El maestro Shion era una enorme guía para todos nosotros... creo que todos en el Santuario nos sentimos así.

Supongo que sí... Lo que quiero decir es que lo que pasó hoy me ayudó a entender un poco lo que significa la pérdida irremediable que significa la muerte de una persona, que se va y simplemente ya no vuelve...

Esperanza, entiendo lo fuerte que puede ser para usted este momento, pero los caballeros tenemos muy en claro ese concepto. Ninguno de nosotros puede ignorar lo finita que es nuestra existencia...

¿Por qué es parte de sus vidas, no?

Así es...

Es lo que pensé... –Esperanza piensa unos momentos, luego enfrenta su mirada con la de Aioros. –Antes de que vinieras estuve pensando en muchas cosas. Pensé en aquella vez que te dije que quería quitarme la vida auque en realidad sólo tenía miedo. Pensé en mi niña que me dio un motivo para desear vivir. Y también pensé en qué si por alguna razón en vez del Maestro hubieras sido vos el muerto... ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tu propia muerte?

Todos los caballeros, incluido yo, no tememos la muerte porque siempre estamos preparados para morir.

¡Pues tú estarás preparado, pero yo no! ¡Si murieras, no lo soportaría!

Aioros siente estremecerse su corazón recordando las fatídicas palabras del Patriarca, pensando en que a él le pasaría exactamente lo mismo si ella llegara a morir. Y por desgracia, el peligro es real.

¡Aioros, júrame que nunca te vas a morir! ¡Por favor, júramelo!

¡Yo no puedo jurarle algo así!

¡¿Por qué no! –exclama ella al borde del llanto.

¡Por qué es algo imposible! ¡Nadie es inmortal, ni siquiera un caballero! –ve los ojos húmedos de la muchacha –¡Esperanza, no me mire así, por favor porque...!

¿Por qué, Aioros?

Porque siento que me muero por dentro...

¡Entonces si no quieres que te mire así... dame el abrazo que estoy necesitando desde que llegaste!

La joven se arroja a los brazos de Aioros, quien no hace nada para evitarlo...

Tu corazón es tan cálido... me gustaría que me abrazaras por siempre...

El caballero se abstiene de responder... sabe que no puede mentir, pero tampoco contestar con la verdad...

Aioros, tu eres... muy importante para mí... eres especial para mí... yo te necesito tanto... yo te...

Aioros reacciona bruscamente, como alguien que despierta bruscamente de los sueños y se encuentra con realidad... Sorpresivamente se aparta de la Doncella.

No debería decir esas cosas. Yo no soy más que un caballero y cumplo con mi deber, eso es todo. Como usted cumple con el suyo de Doncella.

Pero...

Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo, y tal vez por eso cree que me necesita más que a otro caballero, pero no es verdad...

¿Eh? No te entiendo...

Y por favor, no vuelva a abrazarme, me compromete...

Pero...

Usted es la madre de Atena. Una mujer de su jerarquía no puede hacer esas cosas. Ya debería saberlo.

La muchacha mira sorprendida el cambio de Aioros. Su voz y sus palabras suenan frías y distantes, muy diferentes a las de hace unos momentos atrás.

Mañana habrá reunión dorada para tratar la elección del nuevo patriarca. Seguramente será Arles, pero se necesita su visto bueno. Que descanse Divina Doncella.

Aioros se marcha, dejando a una Esperanza más confundida que cuando llegó. Ella se deja caer en el suelo, ignorante de que Shura de Capricornio estuvo observando la conversación.

_¿Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare? _

_Si aún soy demasiado joven _

_Para entender lo que siento _

_Pero no para jurarle, al mismísimo ángel negro _

_Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa _

_Volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma _

_Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba_

Esa noche, Esperanza está sentada frente a una de las ventanas de los pasillos del Santuario. Desde la muerte del Maestro Shion hace un mes y su conversación con Aioros, su ánimo ha cambiado. Sólo falta una semana para que dé a luz.

Ahora ella le cose unos pompones a una mantita blanca que prepara para cuando nazca la pequeña Atena. A su mente vuelven distintos recuerdos, y todos sobre Aioros:

Flashback's Esperanza.

"_¿Sabe Esperanza? No creo que con ese nombre no exista una esperanza para usted..." "No me mire así porque siento que me muero por dentro..."_

"_Una mujer de su jerarquía no puede hacer esas cosas..."_

"_Ay hijita, si pudiera explicarte lo mal que me siento. Desde que murió el Maestro Shion, Aioros ya no me trata como antes... Ya no habla conmigo apenas me saluda y cuando lo hace, usa una voz fría, como si no me conociera... Tal vez simplemente no le importo... No, eso no, sino no me evitaría todo el tiempo. Entonces me desprecia... ¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¿Acaso los caballeros son máquinas disfrazadas de humanos que no pueden ni sentir ni comprender los sentimientos de otros? ¿O ni siquiera eso se permiten? ¿Es eso lo que 'no puedo hacer'?"_

Esperanza llora en silencio cuando alguien se acerca. Es Saga.

Divina Doncella...

¿Eh? –rápidamente se trata de secar las lágrimas y lucir normalmente –Ah, Maestro Arles, es usted...

Después de los funerales, Arles fue declarado nuevo patriarca del Santuario. Nadie opuso resistencia, ya que el visto bueno lo dio la misma Doncella. En realidad ella era demasiado inexperta y estaba demasiado triste como para ocuparse de asuntos de política, por muy importantes que estos sean.

Hoy no fue a buscar sus flores, Doncella...

Es que... no me sentí de ánimos...

¿Está triste, verdad?

Eh... un poco... tiene que ser la cercanía al parto...

Solamente eso Doncella?

El caballero dorado no se explica lo que pasa con la muchacha; hasta hace poco ella era alegre, ocurrente... distinta. Pero ahora esos hermosos ojos devuelven una mirada cargada de pena, una profunda pena. Ese sentimiento también tiene efecto en el cosmos de Saga, pues la parte limpia de su corazón se conmueve, algo que ya creía imposible. Quizás apresurar la muerte del maestro no fue tan buena idea; por un lado le convenía para poder estar cerca de ella (además de tomar el poder del Santuario), pero no había previsto esta reacción de la Doncella.

¿Es por la muerte del Maestro Shion?

Sí... en parte... –murmura sin ánimos.

Entonces hay algo más... –Saga se desespera pues ni aún estando vulnerable comparte alguno de sus pensamientos con él. Entonces piensa en una estrategia- Cuando nazca Atena...

¿Eh? –vuelve de su encierro interior.

Cada vez que nace la diosa Atena se hacen un día de fiesta en su honor.

¿Cómo los juegos olímpicos?

Algo así. Llevará algo de tiempo la organización, pero si quiere yo me puedo encargar. ¿Le gustaría verlos Doncella?

Bueno... –responde tímidamente- Parece una buena idea...

Después le avisaré sobre los detalles.

Saga está a punto de marcharse cuando la voz de la Doncella lo sorprende.

Maestro Arles...

¿Si? –Saga voltea; parece que su plan va a dar resultado.

¿Alguna vez se ha sentido solo?

¿Solo? –responde él atónito; jamás hubiera esperado una pregunta que lo tocara tan en lo íntimo.

Me refiero... si sintió que aquellos a los que más apreciaba lo abandonaban..

Soledad, abandono. Palabras que parecen definir cualquiera de las vidas de los caballeros de Atena. Pero su caso, ambas se habían fusionado en un nombre. Kanon, su hermano gemelo, su mitad... él sí que lo traicionó. Y no sólo a él, sino que se traicionó a sí mismo el día que pensó en matar a Atena. Cuando Saga descubrió aquellos terribles planes, se juró a sí mismo jamás convertirse en alguien así. Claro que eso fue hace mucho, lamentablemente. Él se anima a hablar...

Una vez... una vez tuve un problema así... era alguien que parecía ser de una manera y resultó ser de otra.

¿Y qué hizo?

Decidí hablar con esa persona, yo... ya no soportaba la duda. Descubrí que lo que yo sospechaba era cierto... y no fue nada agradable.

Debe haberse sentido muy mal...

Sentí mi fe en la humanidad desmoronarse...

Ah... –piensa ella en silencio, luego agrega. -Pero ya la recuperó, ¿verdad? Digo, sino no sería caballero, ¿eh?

Saga contesta sólo con su silencio; y la muchacha se asusta. ¿Por qué a veces aquel hombre le producía una impresión y a veces una totalmente diferente?

Maestro, si no le molesta... me gustaría estar sola...

Claro... –murmura él retomando su camino.

Saga se marcha y Esperanza vuelve a sus pensamientos pero no como hasta hace instantes, pues ya ha tomado una decisión.

_¿Como quieres que te olvide? Si tu nombre está en el aire_

y sopla entre mis recuerdos Si ya sé que no eres libre, si ya sé que yo no debo 

_retenerte en mi memoria_

_Así es como yo contemplo, _

_mi tormenta, de tormentos_

_así es como yo te quiero_

Aioros de Sagitario observa a Esperanza; siendo ella la Doncella, debería aceptar como algo natural la muerte de la madre de Atena al nacer, ya que ese es su destino. Sin embargo un torbellino de emociones se agolpan en su corazón, él no está listo para verla partir y si estuviera en sus manos enfrentar cara a cara a la misma muerte con tal de que Esperanza no muriera, lo haría contento. Pero si existiera la posibilidad de hacerlo, sería un acto de lealtad o simplemente de egoísmo de alguien que se opone al inevitable destino sólo para no sentirse solo? Y si este es el caso, estaría cometiendo una falta grave a sus juramentos, algo que no podría perdonar, y mucho menos a sí mismo.

Ella está allí, recogiendo sus flores como siempre, ignorante de que los ojos claros del Caballero de Sagitario velan por ella en secreto.

Ey, que si seguís mirándola de esa manera la vas a quemar con la mirada. –exclama el Caballero de Capricornio.

¡Shura! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Es la madre de nuestra diosa Atena pero... es una mujer cómo cualquier otra.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –exclama Aioros. -¡Al insinuar que yo pueda a llegar a tener un pensamiento pecaminoso hacia la madre de nuestra diosa estás ofendiendo mi honor de Caballero! ¡Debería matarte por esto!

No te hagas el ofendido. Te vi cuando hablabas con ella la noche del funeral.

Aioros palidece. Shura hace un gesto de despreocupación.

Tranquilo Aiorios que estoy de tu lado. ¡Psss! Yo no estoy insinuando nada, te conozco y sé que no harías algo tan tonto. De todos modos pienso que necesitas, al menos, una mujer.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tontería es esa? Además es contra las leyes del Santuario.

¿Las leyes? ¡Ahora sí me has hecho reír Aiorios! ¿O tú de verdad crees que ESA ley es respetada? Eso es una tontería para las amazonas, ellas sí la han de respetar, imagínate que si alguna la quiebra y la descubren, la castigarían con la expulsión o la muerte. Las mujeres tienen más oportunidades de ser puestas en evidencia, sobre todo si quedan embarazadas. Es más, ahora ya no, pero parece que en épocas anteriores eso era algo bastante común, por eso apreció todo ese asunto de la máscara.

Pero... yo creía que la usaban porque era la única forma de las consideraran igual de fuertes que un hombre.

Sí, si, eso sí. Yo me refiero a lo de que si son vistas sin la máscara deben amar o matar al hombre que las vea. Es una forma de tapar ciertos... asuntos que no convienen que salgan a la luz, pero también una forma de que puedan lavar su honor. No siempre eran ellas las instigadoras, pero no tenían forma de ser oídas. Últimamente, parece que todos han creído en la prohibición, la ley se cumple y no se han presentado problemas, siempre habando de las mujeres.

Pero en cuanto a los hombres... ¿quién puede probar algo?

¡Shura! ¡Escúchate! ¿Estás justificando que los Caballeros rompan una ley establecida? ¡¿Conoces alguien que lo haga! ¡Porque si es así deberías decírselo al Patriarca!

Aiorios, evidentemente no entendiste que NADIE respeta esa ley. Si denunciaras a todos los que la quiebran, el Santuario se quedaría sin caballeros. Seguramente el Patriarca lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada. Por eso te digo que necesitas una mujer Aiorios, porque no creo que juegues para el equipo contrario, je, je...

Pero es que...

Nadie te va a decir nada, y menos siendo un caballero dorado. No te estoy diciendo que tengas una familia oculta ni mucho menos pero... Además, podrás ser fuerte por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano acabarás claudicando o volviéndote loco. Piénsalo.

Shura...

Una cosa más, hay muchas chicas bonitas... afuera del Santuario. Puedes tener a la mujer que quieras, menos a esa –señala a Esperanza- Porque ahí sí que me vería obligado a matarte, y no es una broma. Qué quede en claro que todo esto te lo digo por tu bien porque eres mi amigo. A otro no le tendría la menor piedad.

No lo dudo Shura... no lo dudo...

_Que con violencia sujeta su alma a una brutal represión,_

_esperando apaciguarse._

_O confía en el paso del tiempo, como otra solución_

_para encontrar la calma._

En el salón del trono, Saga piensa en Kanon, aquel que fue su hermano y ahora es un traidor al que había encerrado en el Cabo Sunion. Desde aquel día en que pelearon, no había vuelto a pensar en él. El arrepentimiento no es un sentimiento que vaya con su personalidad, para bien o para mal. Y si no hubiera sido por la Doncella seguramente hoy tampoco estaría pensando pero... hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre encontraba la forma de desarmarlo. Y ahí radica el peligro; cuando ella está presente no puede comportarse como siempre. Sin embargo, sus intentos de ganarse la confianza de Esperanza han fracasado, pese a que el Maestro Shion ya ha muerto. Es evidente que se siente muy sola, y aún así se sigue mostrando amable como siempre, pero distante. ¿Qué impedía que fuese hacia él? Una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Te estás ablandando...

¿A qué te referís? –pregunta Saga sobresaltado.

No te hagas el tonto. Hablo de la Divina Doncella. Te está haciendo vulnerable.

No digas tonterías...

Debiste matarla en su momento. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Ella no es un peligro para nuestros planes... Además, hasta ahora nos ha favorecido, como cuando me nombró Patriarca.

¿Lleva a Atena en su vientre y no es un peligro? –inquiere sarcásticamente la voz-¿Cuándo vas a matarla? ¡Atena no debe nacer!

No voy a matarlas, no es necesario.

¡Idiota! ¿En qué estúpido plan estás pensando?

La Doncella quiere quedarse en el Santuario. Si la controlamos a ella, Atena hará nuestra voluntad.

Esa maldita mujer te está volviendo débil. ¡Primero no quisiste matarla, ahora hablas de dejar viva a Atena! ¿Qué más me vas a decir, que te arrepentís de haber matado a Shion?

Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto...

¡Tienes que matarlas, tarde o temprano habrá problemas!

¡No voy a hacerlo!

¿Te gusta, verdad? Es muy hermosa, es cierto. Pero no te engañes... de inocente sólo tiene la cara...

¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

Todo es asunto mío. Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. ¿Y a ver, cual es tu gran plan?

Tarde o temprano me ganaré su confianza, entonces se rendirá ante mí y hará todo lo que yo le diga.

¿Tan seguro estás?

Sí.

Muy bien. Haz la prueba. Date el gusto de tratar de conquistarla. Pero te advierto: si tu plan falla, entraré en acción y entonces no tendrás ningún poder de decisión. ¿Aceptas?

Acepto.

La misteriosa voz desaparece dejando solo al caballero nuevamente.

Esperanza sale a recoger las flores de siempre cuando ve a Aioria, que como siempre está haciendo una de sus travesuras. Y si Aioria está allí, Aioros no puede estar muy lejos. De inmediato va en busca del niño.

Hola Aioria. ¿Cómo has estado?

¡Divina Doncella! –esconde unas manzanas que había robado de la cocina.

¿Me convidas una? –señala la espalda del niño.

Aioria se pone rojo, igual que la fruta que le ofrece a la Doncella.

Tranquilo, no voy a decir nada. Pero... necesito que me hagas un favor. No me lo vas a negar, ¿verdad?

No... –responde el niño tímidamente.

¿Dónde está tu hermano ahora?

Es que... me pidió que no le dijera nada... y si le cuento me va a castigar...

No te preocupes por eso. Yo sé que se anda escapando de mí, pero de nada le va a servir... ¿Dónde está?

Detrás de las colinas, entrenando.

"_Así que ahí se esconde, ¿eh?"_- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, eso quería nomás. Hasta pronto Aioria –se marcha comiendo la manzana.

Aioros se ha levantado antes del alba como todos los días posteriores a los funerales del Patriarca. Durante ese tiempo ha entrenado de sol a sol sin descanso, y bajo condiciones innecesariamente extremas. Y todo con un único objetivo; erradicar a Esperanza de su corazón.

El caballero se encuentra golpeando un muro cuando Esperanza lo encuentra.

¡Aioros! ¡Aquí estás! ¿Por qué me evitas?

Yo no la evito Doncella... –responde golpeando las rocas sin mirar a la muchacha- ...solamente tengo mucho de lo que ocuparme.

Ah, claro. –exclama ella molesta. -Y por eso ya no me llamas por mi nombre, ¿eh?

No le he faltado al respeto, Divina Doncella.

Esperanza se pone roja de furia como nunca antes. Camina el trecho que la separa del Caballero y se pone de frente entre él y la pared

¿Y qué tiene que ver el respeto con esto? ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Aioros!

No sé de lo que me habla...

¡Sí sabes! ¿Es por lo de aquella noche, verdad? ¡Desde entonces te alejaste de mi! ¿Por qué ya no quieres verme? –hace una pausa- Aioros... todo este mes me la he pasado dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no entiendo por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas tan feas...

No quise herirla, pero tampoco debemos vernos... y menos a solas...

¿Y por qué no? Nosotros teníamos algo hermoso y de repente...¿Qué hice de malo para que te fueras de esa manera?

¡Usted y yo no tenemos nada! ¡No podríamos tener nada!

¡Pues es muy tarde Aioros, porque por si no te diste cuenta ya lo tenemos! ¿Y sabes que más? ¡No me provoca ningún conflicto de valores o lo que sea!

¿¡Pero qué dice? ¿Acaso ya no le importa su hija?

¡Claro que me importa! ¡Pero esto no tiene que ver con ella, esto es entre tú y yo! Proteger a Atena no significa que de repente te quedas sin alma y, ¡uy, mágicamente se te borra la capacidad de necesitar de alguien! ¿Si le pasa a todos los seres humanos, que te hacía creer que no te iba a pasar a ti?

¡Si! ¡Pero aunque tuviera razón, no me puede pasar con usted! ¡No justamente con usted!

¿Por qué no?

¿Porque? ¡Si ya lo sabe! ¡Por qué es la Divina Doncella!

¿Ah? ¿Entonces admites que algo te pasa?

Da igual, de todos modos no deber ser...

¿Pero por qué? Que yo sepa hasta ahora no hemos roto ninguna de las incompresibles reglas de este Santuario...

¿A qué vino? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

¡Qué me digas lo que sientes por mí de la misma forma que yo traté de decirte lo que siento por vos! Por favor...

Aioros aprieta el puño y finalmente estalla.

¡¿Qué es lo que quiere que le diga! ¡¿Qué desde el día en que la conocí mi vida cobró un nuevo sentido! ¡¿Qué cada día sin verla es un castigo más grande que cualquier sufrimiento mortal! ¡¿Qué ante cada pena suya el corazón se me parte en pedazos! ¡¿Qué preferiría mil veces la muerte a que le pasara algo malo!

Aioros...

¡Si, eso es lo que siento! ¿Y sabe qué más? ¡Siento una enorme culpa que me tortura tanto como su ausencia! ¡Siento culpa por traicionar todo aquello en lo que he creído, por anhelar un destino que no me tocó! ¡Por tener este inútil deseo de revelarme contra lo que soy y querer algo que no puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Aioros, yo no te estoy diciendo que dejes de ser caballero u olvides alguna de tus creencias. ¡Yo entiendo lo que te pasa porque me siento igual... excepto porque no siento esa culpa tonta por un delito que no existe!

El caballero mira a Esperanza como buscando una explicación, ella toma aire y sigue:

Mira Aioros, yo sólo soy una mujer común. No soy diosa, no soy amazona ni nada y hay cosas que quizás jamás llegue a comprender. Pero lo que sí sé es que algo que está basado en un sentimiento puro, ¿cómo puede ser un crimen? Yo estoy segura que lo nuestro es algo hermoso, algo que no desea hacerle ningún mal a nadie y no siento ninguna vergüenza porque no tengo de qué... Y si la sientes me veo obligada a pensar que el problema está en ti! ¡Es tu conciencia la que está sucia!

Ahora es Aioros el que reacciona con enojo como antes lo había echo la muchacha.

¡Eso sí que no es cierto! ¿Tan débil me cree? ¿O tan egoísta de pensar solamente en mí mismo?

¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Yo sé cuál es el problema. No le tienes miedo al castigo, le tienes miedo a por primera vez en tu vida a ser feliz. Si no fuera así, estarías asumiendo lo que te pasa maduramente y no escapándote de... –trata de tomar la mano del caballero y descubre que está llena de heridas pues estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo sin sus muñequeras -¡Aioros, tu mano... está sangrando! ¡Y tienes heridas anteriores! ¿No te curaste para no ir a la enfermería; para no verme? ¿O lo hiciste para castigarte?

Esperanza mira acongojada al caballero. El trata de mirarla, pero al igual que le ocurría a Saga cuando trataba de mentir, no puede. Ella reacciona.

¿Te estás lastimando a propósito, verdad? ¡¿Oh Aioros, por qué te haces esto!

Váyase por favor... si de verdad le importo, váyase.

¿Tanto daño te hago?

Sólo váyase, se lo ruego...–cierra los ojos para contener las lágrimas...

Está bien –responde ella tratando de hablar lo más serena posible- No quiero que te lastimes.. Si no quieres verme, hazlo. Pero eso no va a evitar que sufras porque le puedes mentir a todos, incluso a mi, pero de tu corazón no te vas a poder escapar. Tu actitud de hoy sólo me confirmó que estoy en lo cierto.

Esperanza...

Piénsalo Aioros, no tiene ningún sentido lo que estás haciendo. Si eres infeliz es porque quieres, no porque "no puedes". Pero toma una decisión pronto, porque nadie sabe lo que puede pasar mañana...

¿Qué...? –exclama Aioros sorprendido. -¿¡Esperanza, qué quiso decirme?

Pero en vano llama a la muchacha, ella se marcha accediendo al pedido anterior de su caballero.


	3. Owari

_**El amor es Esperanza (Owari)**_

En la madrugada del primer día del mes de septiembre, Esperanza entra en trabajo de parto. Sólo Lilly, la vieja amazona la acompaña. La jornada es tediosa, todo el Santuario se encuentra en vilo; Saga se encuentra en su cuarto, aguardando las novedades mientras los Caballeros de Capricornio y Sagitario esperan en la enorme estatua de Atena, nerviosos.

Aiorios recuerda con angustia las palabras del antiguo Patriarca: _"es posible que la Divina Doncella no sobreviva al parto"_. Ahora el momento de la verdad ha llegado, dónde se está poniendo a prueba la fortaleza de Esperanza y la entereza de Aiorios.

Las horas transcurren muy lentas en el Santuario; el parto está durando más de lo previsto. El Caballero de Sagitario aprieta su puño, sin saber como dominar la rabia que le provoca pensar que Esperanza puede estarse muriendo y no puede hacer nada.

Shura advierte la desesperación de su amigo. Él está perdido en sus recuerdos.

Flashback Aioros:

"_Yo no te estoy diciendo que dejés de ser caballero u olvidés alguna de tus creencias. Yo entiendo lo que te pasa porque me siento igual... excepto porque no siento esa culpa tonta por un delito que no existe"_

"_Tomá una decisión pronto, porque nadie sabe lo que puede pasar mañana..."_

"_Algo no anda bien, sino no estarían demorando tanto. Y para colmo no me dejan verla... Pensar que desperdicié todo este último tiempo tratando de huir en vez de estar con ella... y tal vez se esté muriendo ¿Cómo pude arruinarlo todo?"_

La voz de Shura lo devuelve al presente.

Ey, Aioros...

Aioros se da vuelta, con los ojos envueltos las lágrimas...

Yo no quiero nada. Yo sólo quiero cuidarla para siempre, nada más... y ahora se puede estar muriendo y yo estoy aquí, impedido de intervenir.

¿Muriendo? –pregunta Shura sorprendido. -¿De verdad?

Si, me lo dijo el Maestro Shion. Aparentemente a los dioses poco les importa la vida de la Divina Doncella una vez que dé a luz.

Aioros, yo no sabía...

No entiendo Shura. ¿De qué me sirve ser uno de caballeros más poderosos del la orden de la caballería si no puedo ayudar en nada a una simple mujer que está muriendo?

Aioros, no puedes protegerla de todo. Aunque seamos caballeros, sólo somos seres humanos, y además nuestro deber es cuidar de Atena...

...y a la humanidad. Ya sé cual es mi deber de caballero, no me quejo de él, y no pienso dejar de cumplirlo, pero...

¡Sólo estás lastimándote por algo que no puede ser! Mira, yo ya te di mi opinión sobre este tema y...

¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Yo por ella haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera! ¡Pero nunca le haría algo que pudiera perjudicarla!

La sinceridad de Aioros provoca que Shura medite unos minutos y luego conteste:

Es verdad. No te entiendo. Así que supongo que tampoco puedo juzgarte...

Shura...

...además debo reconocer que no has hecho nada malo. Y si no, deberá quedar a cargo de tu conciencia.

Mi conciencia está tranquila en ese sentido, no te preocupes.

Después de horas enteras en que el cosmos de Esperanza se siente muy débil, sin esperarlo demasiado, Lilly se acerca a los caballeros.

¿Qué... qué pasó? –pregunta Aioros expectante.

Lo que tenía que pasar. Atena está bien, y la Divina Doncella también.

Shura suelta un suspiro de alivio, mientras Aioros cierra los ojos agradeciendo al hado de que aquel fatal destino no se cumpliera. Lilly trae un mensaje:

Caballeros, la Divina Doncella les agradece que hayan estado al pendiente de ella todo este tiempo y quiere agradecérselos en persona.

Aiorios mira sorprendido a su amigo. Shura medita un momento y luego contesta;

Hum... creo que entre nosotros y el Patriarca somos demasiados para visitarla ahora. Tanto esfuerzo podría ir en perjuicio de su salud. Ve tú Aiorios, yo vendré mañana.

Shura pone una mano en el hombro de su camarada, este le agradece con un movimiento de su cabeza. Luego de que Capricornio se marcha, Aiorios y Lilly entran en la recámara dónde está Esperanza.

¿Necesita algo más Doncella? –pregunta Lilly.

No, Lilly, muchas gracias.

La enfermera se va, luego Aiorios corre hacia el lecho de Esperanza. Ella carga de su lado izquierdo a la recién nacida Atena. Con la mano libre le indica a Aiorios que se siente en el borde de la cama. Dulcemente le sonríe, y le muestra su bebé.

Mira Aiorios, ella es la persona que estuviste esperando tanto. ¿No es hermosa?

Mucho. Se parece a usted.

¡Faltaría más, siendo yo la madre! –se ríe –Ay, Aioros, me parece increíble. Ver un ser que es parte tuyo pero a la vez con el don de un alma nueva y limpia. ¡Y pensar que es la primer vez que la veo, ¡pero no sé como puedo quererla tanto, tanto!

La bebé Atena abre los ojos y busca con sus pequeñas manos el contacto con las de su madre. Aiorios la mira, emocionado de saber que ese pequeño ser traerá la paz y la felicidad para toda la humanidad. Luego vuelve a mirar a Esperanza, ahí está, tan dulce y serena como siempre, pero además, feliz. ¡Y pensar que estuvo a punto de morir! El joven recuerda ese pensamiento que tanto lo había atormentado.

Esperanza... yo estuve muy preocupado por usted. Hay algo que usted no sabe, pero creo que puedo decírselo ya que hoy quedó atrás. El anterior Patriarca me dijo que corría un gran peligro, el peligro de la muerte. En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo... No sabe lo preocupado que estuve...

Si lo sé. Igual que lo otro... el maestro me lo dijo...

Aioros se sorprende, ¿cómo pudo Esperanza sobrellevar ese peligro todo este tiempo y que nadie lo notara? A su mente viene otro recuerdo:

"_Tomá una decisión pronto, porque nadie sabe lo que puede pasar mañana..."_

Entonces... fue por eso que me dijo que...

Esperanza asiente y sonríe.

El maestro Shion solía decir que los engaños siempre llevan a la desdicha, que lo mejor es enfrentar la realidad auque nos parezca terrible. Eso fue lo que traté de hacer aquella noche del funeral...

Y yo no la dejé. Estoy muy apenado por mi conducta...

Deja de pedir perdón Aioros, ese es el único defecto que te encuentro. Tu exceso de precauciones innecesarias.

Es que... la lastimé, y también me lastimé yo inútilmente.

¡Pero eso ya no importa! No sufras más. Ya no tienes de qué. No me he muerto, no me lastimaste y no cometimos ninguna falta. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Supongo que nada más, ¿verdad? –Aioros hace una pausa y reflexiona -Creo que... estoy listo para escuchar lo que quiso decirme... eso si aún quiere hacerlo...

Claro que si. Esto vengo meditándolo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas de que cuando nos conocimos? Aquel día me dijiste que no era posible que para una persona con mi nombre no hubiera una esperanza, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sí.

Cuando estás conmigo, yo me siento muy tranquila, y muy feliz; me siento de una manera como nunca me había sentido con nadie. Desde ese día en el pueblo, vos ha sido esa esperanza...

Esperanza...

...todas las cosas buenas que me han pasado en la vida, se deben de algún modo a tu intervención o a tu presencia. Cuanto más triste he estado, cuanto más he querido revelarme contra el mundo o me he sentido muy cansada para continuar... siempre has estado conmigo para mostrarme el lado positivo de las cosas... Aioros, eres muy especial, porque eres mi caballero de la esperanza... Eso traté de decirte esa noche ¿Te parece que hice mal?

No Esperanza, usted es la madre de Atena, solo puede hacer cosas correctas.

Aioros baja la mirada, primero mira a la bebé, luego a su madre.

Creo que decirle lo que siento por usted es ser reiterativo. Solo quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo incondicionalmente hasta el día de mi muerte. Es un juramento –sonríe- Y a ella también –señala a la bebé.

Esperanza sonríe, pero siente que hay algo que le falta decir...

Aiorios... sabes que en mi posición hay cosas que no podré darte nunca. Yo sé que te mereces más pero...

Yo nunca le pedí esa clase de amor, ni se la pediría nunca. Pero... no puedo evitar sentir esto y tampoco quiero evitarlo. –suspira extenuado de tanto luchar en vano.

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Siento que tengo todo lo que podría querer.

El mío también, auque no tenga la menor idea de que vamos a hacer de aquí en más.

Bueno, yo creo que por lo pronto tenemos a alguien que necesita mucho de nuestro cuidado y protección. –responde mirando a su hija.

Es cierto; vamos a tener mucho de lo que ocuparnos.

Esperanza acaricia el cabello de su bebé y Aioros le da un beso en la frente.

Ay, Aioros. ¡Qué hermoso es que sean tantas las cosas que nos unan y tan pocas las que nos separen!

_Te necesito como a luz del sol, en este invierno frío _

Pa' darme tu calor 

_Te necesito como a luz del sol, tus ojos el abismo _

_Donde muere mi razón_

_¿Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare? _

_¿Oh, amor, cómo quieres que te olvide? _

Días después, en la enfermería del Santuario.

Bueno, sus signos vitales son correctos, así que me atrevo a decir que la infanta Atena se encuentra bien –dice Lilly entregando el bebé a su madre.

Es pequeña, pero muy fuerte. Y además es tan bonita y simpática –le sonríe al bebé- Vamos hijita, dale las gracias a Lilly por haberte revisado.

La pequeña sólo responde con un sonido parecido a una risa, entonces su madre la apoya en el cunero y comienza a cantarle una canción.

En ese momento entra el Patriarca.

¡Maestro! –exclama la enfermera. -¡Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí!

¿Por qué? –pregunta Saga. -¿No puedo venir a saber por la salud de Atena?

No Maestro, no quise decir eso...

Algunas de las aprendices se lastimaron en el entrenamiento; vaya a verlas.

Lily aprieta los dientes; dentro suyo algo le advierte que aquel patriarca oculta algo debajo de esa máscara. Además, se le hace obvio que lo de las amazonas es sólo una excusa para sacarla del medio. Aún así, decide obedecer.

Si me necesitan estaré en el campo...

Una vez que Lilly se marcha, Esperanza sigue mirando a su niña que se ha quedado dormida.

¿Doncella?

¿Sí, Maestro? –se acerca a él.

¿Se sigue sintiendo sola?

Hum... no, no... Ahora tengo a mi pequeñita, bueno, yo sé que realmente no es mía solamente, pero no puedo evitar decirlo...

Sí, pero ... usted necesita otras cosas...

¿Otras cosas? No le entiendo...

Sí... tal vez no seas conciente, pero podrías tener lo que desearas con sólo... sólo pedírmelo... Esperanza... –extiende su mano hacia el rostro de la Doncella.

¡Maestro! –exclama ella sorprendida.

Los dedos de caballero de Géminis están a punto de tocar los cabellos de la joven, pero ella le da vuelta el rostro. En ese preciso instante se despierta la infanta Atena y llora buscando a su madre. Esperanza corre a acunarla, dejando a un Saga que, molesto, cierra el puño con fuerza.

Oportunamente Lilly vuelve a entrar.

Doncella, ¿recuerda dónde puse las vendas? Oh, Maestro, no vi que todavía estaba...

No, ya me retiro- se va.

Lilly ve al falso maestro marcharse y frunce el ceño. Luego mira a la Divina Doncella; sus ojos reflejan cierta confusión que es no es normal en ella. Como al pasar comenta...

Otra vez una de las aprendices se resbaló en el barranco. No se lastimó mucho, pero desobedeció a su maestra al ir ahí...

¿Ssss... sí?

Es increíble cómo se lastima la gente... – se acerca al botiquín y saca vendas y otras cosas- a veces tienen el peligro tan cerca, pero cuando se dan cuenta ya es muy tarde, y después se lamentan, pero estaba en sus manos evitarlo... -deja en la mesa algo- Es muy cierto aquello de que siempre es mejor prevenir que curar... –se va.

Esperanza mece un poco a la bebé, hasta que se queda dormida. Luego repara en el objeto que quedó arriba de la mesa; la enfermera se ha olvidado de llevarlo. Se acerca y lo sostiene para observarlo, y descubre que no es nada más y nada menos que un bisturí de cirugía...

Todos los habitantes del Santuario se reúnen para ver los festejos por el nacimiento de Atena. En honor a la diosa se han organizado varias demostraciones. En el sitio principal se encuentran el nuevo Patriarca y la Divina Doncella -sosteniendo de un lado, un canasto de flores y del otro a su bebé- esperando ver la competición más importante del día. En la arena de los duelos los concursantes, Shura y Aiorios, competirán para ver qué llega más lejos: la Excalibur de Capricornio o la flecha de Sagitario. Para tal fin han puesto diferentes marcas de medida de distancia.

¡Qué comience la prueba! –exclama el Patriarca.

Rápidamente, tanto como lo permite la velocidad de la luz, ambos caballeros lanzan sus ataques. Todos quedan impresionados con lo ocurrido y aplauden fervorosamente. Un soldado corre a constatar quien ha sido el ganador.

El golpe del Caballero de Capricornio ha superado los 170 metros. La flecha del Caballero de Sagitario ha alcanzado los 180 metros. Maestro, ¿da fe de esta prueba?

Doy fe. Aioros es el ganador.

Aioria sale de su asiento y corre a abrazar a su hermano. El público vitorea a Aiorios y cargando a su hermano en brazos, saluda al público.

Bueno, supongo que no siempre se puede ganar... –le dice Shura a Aioros.

Eso sí...

¡Felicitaciones hermano! –exclama Aioria.

¡Muchas gracias!

¡Muy bien Aiorios! –exclama Esperanza desde la tribuna. -¡Muy bien! –aplaude.

Aiorios se saca su cinta colorada y la enseña en muda dedicatoria a la muchacha. Ella besa la flor que había cortado en el peñón y se la arroja a su caballero, que la recibe en aire. Él le sonríe ampliamente, y ella le corresponde de igual manera.

Todos aplauden felices, por el triunfo de Aiorios y la llegada de Atena. Todos menos Saga, él único que ha notado la conexión entre la Doncella y su Caballero. Debajo de su máscara, el falso maestro cambia su expresión drásticamente, resurgiendo su lado oscuro.

Esa misma noche, y aprovechando que todos los caballeros están en el pueblo festejando, Saga sale decidido del salón del trono a ejecutar su plan. Disminuyendo su cosmos para que nadie lo detecte se desplaza hasta la décima casa. Allí sale Shura (uno de los pocos que se ha quedado) a recibirlo.

Maestro Arles, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas? –pregunta Shura.

Aioros planea asesinar a Atena. Shura, quiero que lo detengas.

¿Que, que? ¡Eso es imposible! Aioros no es esa clase de persona.

¿Entonces lo que suceda con Atena no importa?

Por supuesto que es importante. Somos Caballeros quienes protegemos a Atena y a la tierra del mal.

El Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, puede ser reemplazado, ¡pero Atena no, Shura!

¿Entonces, por qué no le preguntamos a Aioros?

¡Estúpido!

¿Qué?

Saga: -Si le preguntas a Aioros: "¿Acaso vas a matar a Atena?" , creés que él va a responderte que sí...?

Y eso no es todo, la Divina Doncella también corre peligro...

¿La Doncella?

Claro... ¿No has notado un comportamiento extraño de Aioros para con ella?

Shura recuerda sus últimas conversaciones con Aioros; es obvio que al caballero le importa mucho esa mujer, e incluso él se lo dijo: _"Por ella haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera". _Al principio se había preocupado bastante, pero confiaba en su amigo y seguro que lo último que haría sería atentar contra Esperanza entonces; de qué forma ella está en peligro?

Bueno... yo... personalmente no creo que a la Doncella le ocurra nada. Además no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con su supuesto deseo de matar a Atena.

Piensa Shura. Si Atena desapareciera, Aioros no tendría ningún obstáculo para acercarse definitivamente a la Doncella. Él sabe que la Divina Doncella no va a abandonar a su hija, y por ello no puede renunciar a sus votos de mujer pura. Si lo hiciera, su nombre se ensuciaría y el de Atena también. Así son las leyes. ¿Te imaginas las terribles consecuencias de algo así?

Yo...

Habría que esperar otros doscientos años para una nueva reencarnación, y para ese entonces el mundo ya sería absorbido por el mal. ¿Eres capaz de permitirlo Shura?

¡No podemos acusar a Aioros sin pruebas! ¡Yo no puedo creer eso de Aioros y no voy a creerlo!

Shura se da vuelta y se marcha a su templo rápidamente.

"_No importa cuándo lo creas o no Shura. La espina de la duda ya se ha clavado en tu corazón"_ –Luego le grita- ¡Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que los hecho me darán la razón! -_"Y me la darán. ¡Ja, ja, ja!"_

Mientras, en la recámara de Atena, la Doncella juega con su niña.

_-Hola hijita, hoy fue un día muy emocionante, no? Aioros ganó los juegos... pero yo sabía que iba a ganar, porque es el caballero más fuerte de todos. Y también el más generoso. ¿Sabés algo, pequeñita? Si no hubiera sido por él, ninguna de las dos estaríamos aquí. Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo pero para mí él es... especial... Pero no tenés que decírselo a nadie, es un secreto entre nosotras dos. ¿Y sabés que más? Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Buenas noches, mi ángel. _

Con un suave beso en su mejilla, se despide de su hija, ignorando que será la última vez.

_Pero te pone loco en las noches, rogando entrar_

_en los confines más oscuros._

_Después te arrodillas, ante el amor maternal,_

_suplicando ternura._

Esperanza entra a su recámara y se dirige hasta su cómoda. De uno de los cajones saca un cepillo para desenredarse el cabello como todas las noches. No es hasta que se ve en el espejo que nota una presencia detrás suyo. Es Saga, decidido a intentar convencer a la Doncella por última vez. Es necesario, para que su plan sea perfecto necesita su cooperación. La muchacha lanza un grito de sorpresa.

¡Ah! ¡Maestro Arles! –exclama nerviosa- Me... asustó... ¿En qué.. puedo ayudarlo?

Vine a decirle algo...

¿Y... no puede esperar hasta mañana? Hoy ha sido un largo día para todos y...

¿Quiere que me vaya, verdad?

Es que... –titubea Esperanza asustada. -No creo que sería un buen ejemplo para los otros caballeros que esté a solas con una mujer a estas horas de la noche, ¿no? –trata de reír, muy nerviosa mientras retrocede un poco hacia la pared.

¿Me tienes miedo, verdad?

Un gesto de la Doncella sirve como respuesta.

¿Por qué me tienes miedo, Esperanza?

Esperanza se alarma; es la segunda vez que el Maestro Arles la llama por su nombre. En verdad, no debería hacerlo, pero quizás él piense diferente de su antecesor. Aún así..

Es que... –rápidamente trata de buscar cualquier excusa para no confesar que todo él la asustaba.- Su... este... su rostro, la máscara, ya sabe... me da un poco de impresión...

No soy un monstruo, Esperanza.

Desobedeciendo toda norma de prudencia, el falso maestro se acerca hacia ella y se quita la máscara que cubre su rostro, aún a riesgo de arruinar todos sus planes.

Esperanza se sorprende aún más al descubrir que el Patriarca era un hombre casi tan joven como Aioros pero de cabello azul como los ojos, muy bien parecido en verdad. Pero ni siquiera conocer la verdadera imagen de aquel hombre tan extraño la tranquiliza, sólo logra inquietarla aún más.

Tómalo... como una muestra de mis sentimientos hacia ti, Esperanza.

Ella desvía la mirada mientras vuelve a retroceder.

Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya Maestro.

¡No! –toma su rostro obligándola a mirarlo- Antes tienes que escucharme.

¿Pero qué está haciendo Maestro? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

¿Loco? Sí, pero por ti. Yo tengo conmigo a Atena, y quien tenga Atena será un dios, y lo controlará todo.

¡No! ¡Atena nació para traerle paz a la humanidad, no desdicha!

La Doncella trata de zafarse nuevamente, pero el Caballero de Géminis es mucho más fuerte y la empuja contra la pared, sujetándola con una mano mientras con la otra acaricia su rostro.

¿Tu mayor anhelo es conservar a tu hija, verdad? Yo te daré eso, y todo lo que deseas si me aceptas. Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que nuestro destino es gobernar juntos el universo entero. Piénsalo bien, te conviene... ¡A mi lado serás la reina más poderosa de toda la Tierra!

¡Yo no puedo! –exclama la Doncella llorando de desesperación y temor.

Aquella negativa basta para que el caballero la sujete con más violencia.

¡¿Es por Aioros, no es cierto! –exclama Saga; sus ojos comienzan a inyectarse de furia y de sangre- ¿¡Si fuera él no estarías ni dudando, verdad que no!

¡Suélteme por favor!

¡Estúpida mujer! ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad de salvar a Atena! ¡Harás mi voluntad, quieras o no!

La furia y la violencia del caballero va creciendo. Esperanza se da cuenta de que si no hace algo será su victima. Ella trata de apartar su rostro de su atacante, es ahí cuando advierte el bisturí que Lilly le había dado el día anterior y que ella ha conservado. Con un verdadero esfuerzo para vencer el temor que la paraliza, extiende su brazo hasta el bisturí y se lo clava en la mano.

¡AHHHHHH!

Aprovechando el descuido, Esperanza consigue liberarse de su atacante y correr hasta fuera de la habitación.

_Espera por ti, espera por él,_

_espera por mí, también por aquel ..._

_Espera por ti, por él ... _

_espera por mí, también por aquel ..._

La Doncella corre desesperadamente a través de los pasillos al tiempo hasta llegar al balcón frente al risco. Se detiene para tomar aire, pensando que allí estará a salvo. Pero al voltear, descubre que Saga ya está allí.

¡No! ¡Es imposible! –grita asustada.

Te olvidas de que los caballeros podemos correr a la velocidad de la luz.

El caballero comienza a acercarse mientras ella retrocede como había ocurrido anteriormente.

¡Si me hace algo, gritaré! ¡AUXILIO!

Es inútil, todos los caballeros están en el pueblo celebrando. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

¡Aioros, auxilio! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

De nada te servirá suplicar...

Esperanza retrocede aún más, llegando al borde del risco. Ella concentra todo su cosmos que, aunque humano y falto de entrenamiento, basta para que sea dirigido a una sola persona.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AIOROS!

"_¡¡¡Esperanza!"_

¡No tienes escapatoria!

¡Mi misión fue traer a Atena al mundo, y no lo elegí, es verdad! ¡Pero yo soy su madre y juré cuidar de ella al igual que todos los hombres y mujeres que entregaron y entregan sus vidas a la causa de la humanidad...!

Saga se acerca aún más, la muchacha ya no puede retroceder.

¡Tonta! ¿Crees que tu sacrificio valdrá de algo?

¡Tal vez no sea más que una simple mujer, que no puede hacer mucho por ella! –responde con decisión Esperanza. -¡Pero no dejaré que nadie le haga daño porque ella es la paz para el mundo!

Esperanza está atrapada entre el barranco y el caballero maligno. El muro comienza a ceder...

Y por sobre todo... ¡Porque es mi hija!

...y cae...

_Por las noches la soledad desespera,_

_por las noches la soledad desespera._

_Que por las noches la soledad desespera,_

_por las noches la soledad desespera._

La muchacha ve por última vez los ojos desesperados de Saga antes de tocar el suelo.

Él la observa, atónito. Su primer impulso es tratar de buscarla, de ver si puede salvarla. Pero su mente comienza a enviar aquel dolor insoportable, que aparece en los momentos más terribles, cuando el bien y el mal luchan en su cerebro.

Mira lo que hiciste. –le dice su otro yo.

¡No, tú lo hiciste! ¡Yo no quería hacerle daño, yo sólo...!

Ambos somos responsables, yo por pensarlo y tú por hacerlo. Pero no debes sentirte culpable, ella perdió su oportunidad de salvarse y de salvar a Atena.

Atena...

Si no fuera por Atena, no hubieras tenido que hacer nada de esto.

Es verdad...

Sin ella, tendrás todo el poder del universo en tus manos. Debes deshacerte de ella...

Matar.. a Atena...

Ya no tiene ningún sentido conservarla. Ahora debes matarla, o todo se arruinará

¡Sí!

Saga vuelve a mirar el cuerpo inerte de la Doncella. Pero ya no es la parte suya que desea ir junto a ella, pedirle perdón y decirle que no quiso hacerle daño. Es su otra mitad que sólo piensa en huir lo antes posible de la escena del crimen...

Y en ese instante, todo lo que quedaba de humanidad en el Caballero de Géminis se borra y de ahí en más sólo mostrará su lado maligno.

Esperanza queda de frente al enorme firmamento estrellado; ellas brillan con su mayor intensidad, como aquella vez en medio del pueblo, cuando sentía que la vida no tenía ningún valor, aquella misma vida que ahora se le escapa. Ahora, todo es tan diferente...

Aioros llega corriendo hasta el final de las Doce Casas. Alza la vista y pronto sus temores se confirman: la Doncella está allí, inmóvil. Desesperado, corre hasta ella y la toma en sus brazos y pregunta:

¡Esperanza! ¡Esperanza! ¿Qué te pasó?

Aioros... viniste... tal como me juraste...

Aioros ve la herida en la cabeza de la muchacha, es poco probable que resista.

¡Esperanza! ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Voy a llevarte a la enfermería y...!

Ella sonrió, con la pureza de su sonrisa, más serena que nunca.

Aioros, escúchame por favor, me queda poco tiempo... pero mi misión ya está cumplida. Lo único que realmente siento es que ya no voy a estar junto a mi hijita... ni junto a ti...

¡No, Esperanza! ¿Por qué? –llora desesperadamente.

No llores Aioros, me pone triste verle sufrir. ¿Quieres que me lleve ese recuerdo tuyo?

¡Perdóname Esperanza! ¡No me dejes! ¡Esperanza, yo te...!

Ella acaricia su rostro bañado en lágrimas llenas de dolor e impotencia.

Shhh. No necesitas decirme nada. ¿O acaso alguna vez necesitamos de las palabras?

Es que...

Aioros, me queda poco tiempo. Necesito que me escuches, es importante.

Te encargo a mi hija; solamente en ti confío. ¡Tienes que llevártela del Santuario, su vida corre peligro! ¿La cuidarás por mí?

Lo haré con mi vida. Te lo juro.

Hay algo más. El Patriarca no es quien pretende ser, él es...

¿Esperanza? ¡¡¡Esperanza!

Pero todo es inútil. El alma de Esperanza, la más pura de las mujeres mortales, ya ganó la inmortalidad.

De allí en más, todos los acontecimientos se precipitan uno tras otro. Aioros escribe su testamento en una de las paredes del templo de Sagitario. Él sabe que la misión que le encomendó la Doncella le costará la vida, pero no le importa. Sabe que al menos quedará su hermano y que cuando sea mayor, seguramente escogerá el camino del bien por el cual tanto se había preocupado en inculcarle. Después de tallar la última palabra mira por última vez hacia el Santuario, conciente de que si vuelve, sólo será en espíritu.

"_Aioria, lamento no poder llevarte conmigo, pero aún te espera un gran futuro como Caballero de Atena, cuando ella regrese y tome el lugar que le corresponde. _–toma la caja de la armadura dorada-_ No tiene de qué preocuparse Esperanza, el mal no se apoderará de su niña. Y en cuanto a mí, creo que pronto estaré con usted"_

Y después ocurre lo que ya todos conocen, Aioros entra justo a tiempo antes de que Saga asesine a Atena y escapa con ella. El verdadero conspirador da la orden a sus guardias de matar a Aioros y traer a Atena, pero por supuesto esa no es su verdadera intención, así que cuando llega Shura al Salón del Maestro (enterado de la rebelión en el Santuario), este le cuenta su versión de los hechos en la que Aioros es responsable de los peores crímenes de los que se puede acusar a un caballero: traición y sacrilegio.

No puede ser... –murmura Shura estupefacto. -Entonces ¿la Divina Doncella...?

El Patriarca contesta simplemente con el silencio. No tiene necesidad de mentirle a Shura; con dejarlo creer es suficiente.

Entonces... ¿Aioros...? _–"El Maestro me lo advirtió pero lo desobedecí... Y ahora.. yo soy el único responsable. ¡¿Dios Santo Aioros.. qué hiciste? Y peor aún, qué hice yo!"_

El Caballero de Capricornio se marcha rápidamente del salón del maestro no sin antes ser demorado por un grito grave del Patriarca.

¡Espera Shura! ¿¡Adónde vas?

¡A hacerle pagar a Aioros por todos sus crímenes!

¡Shura!

Pero el caballero no obedece nuevamente pues como había dicho, la semilla de la duda que había sembrado en el corazón de Shura, ahora había echado raíces.

"_No importa dónde te escondas Aioros. Shura cree que tú fuiste quien atacó a la Doncella. Tu vida y la de Atena tienen los minutos contados"'_

Shura se lanza a perseguir a Aioros con la tenacidad de una fiera. Dentro suyo, un torrente de sentimientos en contradicción luchan por ganar espacio en su mente. Todo lo que creía de Aioros, a quien consideraba el mejor de los caballeros de oro y también quería como a un hermano se hace pedazos. Finalmente llega hasta un risco dónde Aioros lucha contra unos guardias del Santuario que quieren evitar que se lleve a Atena.

El Caballero de Capricornio le pide a los guardias que se retiren, él desea resolver esto frente a frente ya que (según cree) él es el único que conoce toda la verdad.

¿Por qué Aioros? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Por qué hice qué?

¡Cállate!

Shura usa su técnica más perfecta, Excalibur, y hiere a Aioros profundamente en la pierna.

¿Dime Aioros? ¿Para esto traicionaste al Santuario? ¿Para perder la vida como el mas vil de los traidores?

¡Lo único que quiero es proteger a Atena!

Shura llega al máximo punto de indignación pues no entiende lo que Aioros trata de decirle..

¿Ah, si? ¿Protegerla como protegiste a la Doncella?

No entiendes Shura...

No Aioros, entiendo mejor que todos. Yo te defendí ante el Maestro, le dije que no eras capaz de hacerle daño ni a Atena ni a la Doncella y en cambio...

El caballero vuelve a lanzar otro de sus cortes en el cuerpo de Aioros

Shura, no sé que te habrá dicho el Maestro sobre mi, pero te puedo asegurar que es una mentira..

No, no me asegures nada. Ya no creo en ti. Cometiste una traición terrible que le costará la vida a Atena.

¡Espera Shura, qué es lo que vas a...!

Aioros no puede terminar de hablar, pues el dolor de las heridas de Excalibur es más fuerte que su temple y se desvanece.

"_Lo siento Aioros, pero me obligaste. Como también me estás obligando a hacer esto" _

El caballero apunta su espada hacia la infanta Atena. A su mente vuelve la primer conversación con el Patriarca. Ahora lo único que puede hacer es acabar con la vida de esa pobre desdichada que ya no podrá cumplir su misión, pero...

Algo dentro suyo le impide hacerlo, él piensa que es compasión. La pequeña está al borde del abismo, evidentemente el destino se encargará de ser su verdugo. Entonces Shura se va, salvando sin saberlo, la vida de la única y legítima Atena.

En el gran Salón del trono Saga reflexiona sobre su plan:

"_El cosmos de Aioros está muy débil, pronto morirá. Pero el de Atena... sigue intacto. ¡Ese estúpido de Shura no se atrevió a matarla! Aunque quizás... quizás sea mejor así. Si los caballero creen que Atena murió, me será más difícil controlarlos. Me acusarán de ser negligente y podría haber una rebelión. No. Mejor es que crean que ella sí está aquí y avala mis decisiones. Si, ese es un mejor plan.." _

Entra Shura.

Maestro Arles... la infanta Atena... yo la...

Sí, ya lo sé...

Shura se arroja al suelo sin fuerzas siquiera para implorar perdón. Al ver el giro de los acontecimientos, Saga se decide a ejecutar su plan alternativo diciendo...

No te preocupes Shura. Atena está a salvo.

¿Cómo? ¿Quiere decir que la han salvado?

Sí, unos guardias la encontraron y la trajeron al Santuario, y si ha vuelto es porque su destino es vivir en esta era. Pero para que no quepan dudas sobre su autoridad, de ahora en más nadie podrá verla. Es la única manera de borrar la falta de Aioros sobre su madre.

Maestro...

Shura, eres el único que conoce la verdadera historia, y por lo tanto tu deber de ahora en más será callar para siempre.

Sí, entiendo. Con su permiso.

Shura sale de la recámara sintiendo su alma, aliviada de no haber cometido un crimen, y muy pesada de guardar un gran secreto. En la salida lo espera la enfermera.

¡Shura! ¡Shura! ¡Todo el Santuario dice cosas horribles sobre Aioros! ¡Tú lo conociste bien! ¿No lo creerás también, verdad?

Con vos seca contesta:

No, yo ya no creo en nada –piensa- "_El Maestro es realmente bondadoso. Él cuidará bien de nuestra diosa Atena. Y en cuanto a vos, Aioros; me encargaré de que nadie vuelva a mencionar jamás tu nombre, para que nunca nadie sepa de tu terrible crimen!"_

Lilly ve al Caballero marcharse. Ella sabe que todo es una gran mentira de principio a fin. Pero.. ¿quién le creería? Además, Saga no dejará de observarla en ningún momento, justo como lo está haciendo ahora desde que llamó la atención de Shura. Ella mira al Patriarca, que pese a toda su astucia no puede penetrar en sus pensamientos. Luego decide marcharse, recordando los consejos de la carta de su amigo, aprovechando que, gracias los vertiginosos acontecimientos, pudo interceptarla antes que Saga.

_Querida amiga:_

_Escribo una vez más estas líneas, pues sé que como no has respondido, las anteriores no han llegado a tus manos. Espero que a tiempo. Siento mucho la noticia de la muerte de Shion, pero no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos. Todos tus temores son justificados, por no decir que acertaste en todo. Épocas negras se avecinan sobre el Santuario, y por desgracia no creo que puedas hacer mucho por evitarlo. _

_Pero ten confianza, porque el destino de Atena es traer la paz a nuestra tierra y eso es algo inevitable mientras existan caballeros que defiendan a la humanidad y estén dispuestos a dar su vida por los ideales de bien y justicia. Ya los hay, aunque ni ellos mismo lo saben todavía._

_Grandes batallas tendrán lugar en el futuro, pero mientras tanto, espera pacientemente como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Cuando llegue el momento indicado, lo sabrás. Cuando sientas que flaqueas, o que no podrás más recuerda conservar la esperanza, siempre. _

_Hasta siempre amiga mía._

_Dohko de Libra_

Lilly.. ¿mi hermano va a volver...? –pregunta Aioria angustiado.

Escúchame Aioria.. tu hermano era un hombre muy valiente. Él tuvo que cumplir una misión muy importante y...

Entonces es verdad lo que dicen ¿Está muerto, eh? –comienza a llorar.

La mujer abraza a Aioria; ya no es tan chico como para ocultarle lo sucedido. Se acerca a su oído para no levantar sospechas.

Aioria, aquí las cosas van a cambiar bastante y se van a decir muchas cosas... Pero tú ya eres grande y vas a tener que aprender a usar tu buen criterio y distinguir lo que es la verdad y la mentira.

Pero...

En tu corazón está la verdad. Todo estará bien, mientras no lo olvides- _"Atena, es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, hasta el día en que la vea regresar..."_

Y en las afueras del Santuario, Aioros usa sus últimas fuerzas para entregarle a la niña a un extranjero llamado Mitsumasa Kido.

Esta niña es la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, que Dios manda al mundo cada doscientos años. Cuídela mucho, por favor.

La mente de Aioros se nubla; su cuerpo se paraliza, pero su espíritu se llena de calidez; la realidad se desdibuja, se aleja el dolor. Su último aliento lo utiliza para murmurar una palabra que sería tanto la máxima como la razón de su vida y de su muerte...

Esperanza...

En vano el Señor Kido invoca la presencia del Caballero. Con un último pensamiento, que resume lo que fuera la máxima como la razón tanto en la vida como en la muerte, se despide del mundo Aioros de Sagitario, el Caballero de la Esperanza...

Agosto-Septiembre del 2004 Notas especiales para un fic /capítulo especial 

_Este fic pertenece a mi fic seriado "Saint Seiya Resurrección", allí se encontrará esta misma historia ampliada, aunque con todo otro contexto explicativo muchísimo más complejo, pero todo lo que refiere a esta parte pre-robo de Atena está sin ningún corte o alteración. La verdad empecé a elaborar la historia en el verano del 2004 y no quise esperar hasta que la historia llegue hasta ese punto para contar todo esto, por eso aparece como historia independiente. Esta vez me veo obligada a realizar una gran nota de explicaciones así que seré lo más breve posible. _

_Traté de armar esta historia lo más ajustada al mundo de St.Seiya posible, lo que me tomó meses de laburo, ya que hice una investigación exhaustiva sobre diversas cronologías de la historia, y también de las personalidades de los protagonistas, cosa que fue un tanto difícil ya que son muy pocos los indicios sobre estas (caso Shion) y en algunos casos son medias contradictorias. Por ejemplo con Shura la cosa estuvo difícil. En el manga parece ser que es un caballero malvado, en el anime casi lo contrario. Me basé más en el anime, lo cual me trajo bastantes problemas ya que hay miles de contradicciones (Ej.¿Por qué si Shura era el más leal de los caballeros trató de matar a Atena, como se ve en su pelea con Shiryu?). También en la historia, titulada: "Melodía del deseo"que trata el tema de la locura de Saga. Incluso la primer parte del diálogo entre Shura y Saga proviene de ahí, así que si les pareció familiar, ya saben por qué Algo muy importante, la fecha puesta para el comienzo del fic es 1979 que es la línea que sigue la historia en mi fic (pese a que el Episode Gold la situaría en 1973)_

_Estoy muy feliz de escribir esta historia pues sobre el tópico de la etapa pre-nacimiento casi no hay fics. Entre los que he leído cito a: **"Espejos rotos" **de Daga (el único que habla sobre la madre de Atena aunque de forma totalmente diferente), **"Recuerdos del pasado" **(fic que pueden leer en la pagina 'Saori y Seiya forever love', que habla de la vieja amistad entre Aioros y Saga, sin mención a Atena), y dentro de la misma temática "**Aioros consigue su armadura**"(de Emmanuel García Escobar, se encuentra en 'Saint Seiya Universe') y finalmente "**Aioros's last day"**, de Vane, donde como dice el título revisa toda la relación Aioros-Saga- Shura, en el último día de vida del primero. De todos ellos el primer fic y el último me parecieron los más similares a mi historia, aunque si los conocen se podrán dar cuenta de que este no es un plagio ni mucho menos (Sí, leo otros fics y si me sirven de influencia lo digo, algún problema?) _

_Esperanza es un personaje inventado expresamente para este fic, lo mismo que Lilly la amazona/ enfermera, el nombre, lo puse en honor a Lilly Rush, la detective de "Cold Case" (una serie estadounidense que trata una sección del FBI que se dedica a investigar casos sin resolver). De dicha serie tomé también la idea de la primer escena en que se ve primero la muerte de Esperanza El título está sacado de una novela mexicana llamada "Nunca te olvidaré"cuyo subtítulo es el nombre de este fic (Sí, también veo telenovelas, cual hay?)_

_El cuento que Esperanza le lee a Shion es **"Eleonora"** de Edgar Allan Poe._

_Lyrics: La canción de Aioros y Esperanza es **"Te necesito"**de Amaral y Beto Cuevas. La de Saga y su otro yo es **"La soledad**" de Bersuit Vergarabat. Como ven hay mucho de "Songfic"auque no en el sentido estricto ya que la "música" acompaña las escenas, al revés de cómo son los songifcs en que la letra es la que da el pie a las escenas, no como ocurre aquí. _

_Bueno, después de todo este trabajo que me llevó investigar, escribir y explicar ustedes pueden hacer algo por mí y enviar dos míseras líneas a o en su defecto dejar una respuesta si lo están leyendo en un foro. Me interesa mucho las opiniones de todos_

_Ijou! Sayounara!_

_Vicky Varela_


End file.
